diarianaksetan : Kyu's Delayed April Fools Day
by BarKyu345
Summary: Hari pembalasan bagi Cho Kyuhyun telah tiba. Bahkan Sungmin hyungnya juga ikut ambil bagian dalam membuatnya merana dihari itu. Kyumin moment for this last chap. RnR yaaa! n,n
1. Chapter 1

_**#diarianaksetan**_

_**Kyu's delayed April Fools Day**_

_**Summary :**___Bagi seorang Super Junior Cho Kyuhyun, Perayaan hari April Fool's Day itu amat sangat bermakna, jauh lebih berharga sampai-sampai melebihi hari kemerdekaan negara Korea. Namun, apa jadinya jika ia harus menunda hari besarnya itu gara-gara ekspektasi super berlebihan dari para hyung-nya sendiri? /"_Oh Tuhan, ini bencana"/ /"HIYAAA.. CHO KYUHYUUN.. DIA SUDAH BANGUN.. MATILAH KITA SEMUA!"/_ _"Kalian jangan berlebihan seperti itu, April Mop kali ini aku sedang tidak bernafsu menjahili orang.."/ /"Kalian bisa tenang hari ini, tapi sayangnya.. bagiku.. tanggal berapa pun bisa menjelma jadi April Mop, Hyung.. HAHAHA" /_

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, matahari mulai merangkak naik dan memendarkan cahayanya. Sebagian menelisik masuk melalui celah tirai suatu kamar dan tepat mengenai mata seorang namja berlabel Lee Sungmin yang notabene masih tertutup rapat. Membuatnya sedikit terusik dan terbangun dari tidur lelap yang membuainya dari semalam.

"Uoooooohhhh~"

Setelah meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dan merasa sang nyawa sudah terkumpul sempurna. Tangannya secara terlatih langsung meraih handphone pink yang selalu ia letakkan dimeja nakas yang berdampingan setia dengan kasurnya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya mendadak terbelalak saat melihat tanggal yang terpampang dilayar ponsel tersebut.

Ommo..

Ommo..

Kiamat sudah dekat..

Sekarang tanggal satu april? hari yang sudah dianggap seperti hari kemerdekaan kedua bagi orang-orang yang punya sifat jahil yang mendarah-daging seperti _namja_ yang sedang tidur disampingnya ini.

Mata Sungmin mendelik horror kearah _roomate_nya yang masih terlelap. Otaknya mulai aktif membayangkan apa saja ulah yang akan dibuat oleh sang _maknae_, terlebih lagi hari ini Super Junior sedang tidak ada _schedule_.

_Oh Tuhan, ini bencana - _ Batinnya.

Bukannya sudah menjadi tradisi _April Fool's Day_ bahwa setiap orang yang ditipu atau dijahili haram hukumnya untuk memarahi sang pelaku? Kenyataan itu semakin membuat seorang Lee Sungmin panik dan tanpa sadar dia meringsut kebelakang sampai terjatuh dari kasur, lalu terbirit-birit berlari keluar kamar.

*Kyuhyun pov*

SREEET.. SREEET.. SREEEET...

Astaga, suara berisik apa itu? Perlahan kubuka mataku dan langsung tertangkap oleh ekor mataku sebuh pemandangan yang membuatku heran. Sungmin _hyung_ yang menatapku horror sambil beringsut turun dari kasurnya, persis seperti orang yang baru melihat biang dari biangnya setan. Apa dia habis mimpi buruk?

"Hyuung, waeyo?"

Bukannya menjawab dia malah terus bergerak mundur sampai harus terjatuh dari kasurnya. Dia terus bergerak mencapai daun pintu dengan matanya yang tak henti menatapku ketakutan. Oh baiklah, kenapa sekarang dia jadi terlihat seperti gadis yang hendak direbut keperawanannya? Belum sempat aku membuka mulut, dia sudah membuka pintu dan berlari keluar kamar setelah membanting pintu itu dengan kerasnya. Dia kenapa sih?

-kyuhyun pov end—

Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa bergerak menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah berkumpul keenam member lainnya yang memasang raut tak jauh beda dengan wajahnya saat ini, cemas. Yak, mereka takut tidak bisa melihat matahari lagi esok hari.

"Sekarang tanggal yang menakutkan bagi kita semua.." Ucap Ryeowook dengan pandangan nanar. Masih sangat jelas terekam dimemorinya ulah Kyuhyun saat April Mop tahun kemarin. Yesung menatapnya iba. Diusapnya pundak namja imut itu dengan maksud memberi semangat.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?" Shindong mulai membuka suara. Semua yang ada disitu langsung melakukan gestur _aku-juga-tidak-tahu_ sebagai jawaban. Mulai dari Siwon dan Donghae yang berbarengan mengedikkan bahunya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bergeleng-geleng kepala. Bahkan Sungmin mulai mengigiti kuku jarinya karena gelisah. Oh, separah itukah _maknae_ kalian?

"Sepertinya dia tidak sadar sekarang tanggal berapa, sudahlah anggap saja tidak ada apa-apa hari ini. Kita harus bersikap normal seperti biasa." Ujar sang _leader_ bijaksana. Namun, saat matanya melihat sesosok manusia yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan sedang berjalan zombie kearah mereka, dialah yang paling panik pertama.

"HIYAAA.. CHO KYUHYUUN.. DIA SUDAH BANGUN.. MATILAH KITA SEMUA!"

Teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun yang belum menyadari apa-apa. Sedangkan Eunhyuk mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan berujar lemas,

"Aku mau tidur seharian, bangunkan aku kalau sudah tanggal dua.. Annyeoong"

Donghae dengan segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Kita pasti sanggup melewatinya jikalau kita terus bersama, Hyukkie-ya" Ujar sang ikan mokpo dengan laga sok dramatis, Eunhyuk pun kembali duduk dengan lesu.

*Kyuhyun pov*

Aku sangat terkejut dengan teriakan membahana yang keluar dari mulut Leeteuk hyung. Dia seperti itu seolah-olah aku ini adalah monster yang memakan jantung manusia setiap menitnya. Menyebalkan sekali, memangnya aku ada salah apa? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba seperti itu?

"YAA! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?"

Hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersedia buka mulut untuk sekedar menjawabku. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Ekspresi mereka benar-benar menyebalkan. Melempem seperti tak punya gairah hidup. Apa kita baru saja kehilangan job besar? Apakah jadwal manggung tanggal tiga nanti dicancel? Eh _chakkaman,_ tanggal tiga itu kan lusa? Berarti hari ini? Oh, aku baru paham situasi saat ini. Jadi ceritanya _hyungdeul_ku ini ketakutan karena sekarang April Mop? Cih, payah sekali. Belum apa-apa sudah lembek begini. Ini sih namanya menyerah sebelum berperang. Bukannya tidak akan menarik kalau menjahili orang yang sudah tahu kalau dia akan segera dijahili?

"Kalian jangan berlebihan seperti itu, April Mop kali ini aku sedang tidak bernafsu menjahili orang.."

Terlihat perubahan drastis dari tampang orang-orang didepanku ini.

"Jeongmalyo, kyu? Ah, aku tidak yakin.." Nada bicara ryeowook hyung mulai melemah lagi. Aku memutar bola mataku, malas menanggapi ekspektasi berlebihan dari para _hyung_ku sendiri.

"Ne, aku juga tidak percaya. Dia kan anak iblis. Di hari kebebasan seperti ini mana mungkin dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.." Eunhyuk hyung berujar dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Sepaket _deathglare_ indah kuhadiahkan dengan ikhlas untuknya. Membuatnya menunduk dan menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran hyung, atau kalian akan menyesal."Ujarku datar. Mereka terlihat saling memandang satu sama lain. Aku semakin malas saja menghadapi mereka.

"Yaksokhae?" Donghae menantangku untuk berjanji. Dia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya sekarang. Aish~ benar-benar kekanakkan!

"Apa jaminannya, kyu?" Kali ini Yesung hyung yang membuka suara. Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum meyakinkan orang-orang bernyali ciut didepanku ini.

"Yaksok, Hyungdeul.. Kau bisa mengeluarkanku dari Super Junior kalau itu bisa jadi jaminan.." Mereka terbelalak kaget. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kulenggangkan kaki panjangku menuju kamar. Dengan maksud ingin berkencan dengan PSP-ku seharian.

"_Kalian bisa tenang hari ini, tapi sayangnya.. bagiku.. tanggal berapa pun bisa menjelma jadi April Mop, Hyung.. HAHAHA" _

Tanggal dua akhirnya tiba.. Apa kalian tahu betapa bahagianya aku menyambut hari ini? Ah pasti tidak. Sekedar informasi, menghabiskan satu hari seperti kemarin rasanya seperti mau mati saja. Aku harus bisa tahan melihat _hyungdeul_ku yang merayakan April Mop dengan jalannya masing-masing. Dan tempat kejadian perkaranya kebanyakan berlangsung di akun _twitter_ mereka sendiri. Mulai dari Heechul hyung yang menyamar menjadi Sulli –yang menurutku sangat bodoh- sampai Leeteuk hyung yang rela membocorkan nomor ponselnya sendiri –ini sudah sampai tahap idiot bagiku. Bayangkan, baru bocor beberapa menit saja ribuan pesan dan telepon langsung mengebiri ponsel malangnya hingga hampir meledak, cacat sekali bukan?-. Dan kalian tahu apa? Bahkan makhluk semacam Ryeowook pun ikut-ikutan mengerjai ELF dengan pura-pura sudah berada di Paris. Oh, mereka semua terlihat sangat menikmati April Mop tahun ini. Baguslah, karena sekarang, waktunya giliranku..

Sebelum beranjak turun dari kasur untuk sarapan bersama yang lain, aku terlebih dulu menge-set sesuatu di ponsel dan jam tanganku. Aku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin saat berjalan menuju ruang makan. Terlihat semua _hyung_ku yang sudah memasang wajah laparnya. Beruntung hari ini pun kami sedang free, jadilah kesempatanku mengerjai mereka masih terbuka lebar. Tapi, siapa target pertamaku? Oh bodohnya, saking terlalu bersemangatnya aku sampai lupa memasang target dan siasat. Cho Kyuhyun _jeongmal paboya_! Baiklah, mari kita mulai dari yang termudah dulu.

"Sedang masak apa, hyung?" Tanyaku pada Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk dengan penggorengannya. Saking menghayati kegiatan memasaknya, dia sampai berjengit kaget sebelum menoleh kearahku.

"Ah Hyung, kenapa terkejut berlebihan begitu? Membuatku kaget saja.." Ucapku tanpa dosa sambil mengibaskan tanganku.

"Kau yang membuatku kaget, bodoh!" Mungkin dia sudah memukul kepalaku dengan spatula yang ada ditangannya kalau saja aku tidak segera menghindar satu jengkal tadi.

Suasana kembali hening saat dia kembali fokus dengan masakannya. Aku masih menemaninya di dapur dalam diam. Sesekali mengusap perut laparku saat harum nasi goreng _kimchi_ yang sudah setengah jadi itu mulai menggelitik hidung.

"Fuuh, selesaii~" Wajah Ryeowook hyung yang polos itu terlihat bahagia. Ah, orang jahat mana yang tega mengerjai anak tanpa dosa sepertinya? Jawabannya, AKU. Ya, aku tega melakukannya. Haha~

"Aku ambil foto masakanmu ya, _hyung_. Nanti aku masukkan di _twitter_ku." Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku langsung memotret nasi goreng yang masih mengepulkan asapnya itu. Dia nampak bangga dengan hasil karyanya.

"Hyung, sekarang selca berdua _yuk_.. Tapi supaya unik, kita harus pasang wajah sekonyol mungkin, otte?" Terangku seantusias mungkin. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, nampak sedikit ragu sepertinya. Aku segera memasang _puppy eyes_ dan ber-_aegyo_ gagal. Dan diluar dugaan, dia mengangguk setuju. Dengan tergesa aku mengarahkan kamera belakang kearah wajah kami berdua. Sengaja aku tidak memakai kamera depan, karena semua akan langsung gagal bila berjalan seperti itu. Dan untungnya lagi, kadar kecurigaan makhluk polos disampingku benar-benar berada pada tahap nol saat ini.

"hana.. dul.. set.."

BIP..

"YAA WOOKIE YA~ MANA SARAPAN KAMI?" Teriakan Shindong hyung membahana ke seluruh pelosok dorm, membuat beberapa perabot yang bergantungan didapur kami sempat bergoyang sedikit tadi. Segera Ryeowook hyung keluar dengan hasil masakannya. Sedangkan aku? Terpaku dangan badan yang sedikit bergetar. Bukan, bukan karena efek teriakan tadi. Tapi, karena sebuah foto yang kini terpampang diponselku. Hasil _selca_ku dengan Ryeowook hyungbarusan, membuatku hampir meledak karena menahan tawa. OH ASTAGA.. Demi apapun yang ada diatas dunia ini.. Foto ini benar-benar konyol! Ommo, lihatlah wajah uri-Wookie-yang-polos ini. Matanya yang bulat kecil itu sengaja dijulingkan ke tengah. Hidungnya juga sengaja ia megarkan, mulutnya ia majukan secara ekstrim. Astaga, kombinasi yang sempurna untuk menggambarkan sesosok alien yang sedang kesurupan. Dan lihat pula wajahku difoto ini: tampan, mulus, tanpa cela. Ya, aku memang mengelabui Ryeowook hyung. Saat ia memasang wajah terkonyolnya, aku malah memilih pose terbaik andalanku saat difoto. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang! Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung meng-_upload_nya di _akun_ telur ungu-ku dan mengukir sebuah tulisan indah yang menyertai hasil mahakarya-ku barusan.

"_PrinceKyu and The BeastWook"_

Aku beranjak menuju meja makan dengan tawa yang masih menggumpal di tenggorokan. Terlihat semua _hyung_ ku sedang khusyuk dengan isi piringnya masing-masing. Aku pun langsung menyambar jatah sarapanku sebelum sesosok _makhluk-yang-selalu-lapar_ di dorm kami menghabiskan semuanya.

Setelah selesai, Ryeowook dan Sungmin _hyung_ dengan sukarela mengumpulkan hasil piring kotor korban keganasan member Super Junior di meja makan. Hal ini mereka lakukan karena _ahjuma_ yang biasa bekerja di dorm kami sedang hiatus beberapa hari belakangan. Sedangkan sisanya? Donghae dan Eunhyuk _hyung _mulai bergerak menuju ruang TV kami. Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Yesung _hyung _masih terkapar kekenyangan dan terlihat urung bergerak barang se-_inchi _pun. Shindong _hyung_ bilang dia mau melanjutkan tidurnya beberapa menit sebelum pergi ke gym. Aku? Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat cuci piring, menyusul dua _namja_ kelewat rajin yang sedang menyibukkan diri di sana. Aku penasaran melihat reaksi Wookie hyung terhadap _selca _kami yang tadi. Tapi tentu saja Sungmin hyung tak boleh tahu, bisa habis di_pentung_ nanti kepalaku olehnya.

"Minnie _hyuung_, beristirahatlah. Biar aku dan Wookie saja yang menyelesaikan cuciannya.."

Sungmin _hyung _menoleh lalu tersenyum kearahku. Aku sempat meleleh beberapa detik sebelum ikut mendekati piring-piring kotor itu.

"Memangnya kau bisa, kyu?" Tanya Sungmin _hyung_ skeptis. Seringai meremehkan secara otomatis tercetak jelas di wajah tampanku.

"Memangnya hal apa di dunia ini yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun?" Tawa dua orang didepanku meledak dengan hebat. Dilengkapi dengan ulah Lee Sungmin yang mengoleskan busa sabun ke hidungku, membuatku cemberut sempurna.

"Yaa! Niatku sudah sangat mulia _Hyung_, turuti saja apa susahnya sih.."

"Sudah kepalang tanggung, Kyu.." Tampaknya makhluk jelmaan kelinci satu ini sedang sengaja meledekku.

"Hyuuuuuuuung..." Aku merajuk dengan nada manja. Dia menoleh dan wajahnya terlihat sedang mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~~" Dia membalasku dengan _puppy eyes-_nya yang membulat sempurna, dan belum lagi bibirnya yang sengaja ia _pout-_kan, satu kata: IMUT. Ya, mendadak aku jadi merasa sangat tolol karena berani beradu _aegyo_ dengannya.

"Kalau memaksa seperti itu sebaiknya kau selesaikan saja pekerjaanku, kyu.." Ryeowook Hyung yang daritadi hanya cekikikan mulai membuka suaranya. Aku meliriknya tanpa minat.

"_In your dream, hyung!"_

"Cih, sok inggris kau!"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku besar-besar. Sayup-sayup masih bisa kudengar umpatan dari suara cemprengnya barusan. Aish, mau berduaan saja dengan Wookie kenapa jadi sesulit ini? Menyebalkan! Misiku bisa hancur berantakan kalau begini.

-Kyuhyun p.o.v end-

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa arah dengan bibir yang dimajukan secara ekstrim. Namun, mukanya kembali cerah seketika saat matanya tertumbuk pada seonggok benda yang sedang tergeletak indah di atas meja.

Laptop Hyukjae.

Sebuah laptop yang sangat hampir tak pernah dibiarkan jauh oleh pemiliknya. Sebuah laptop yang sangat dijaga kerahasiaannya, mengingat begitu banyak "video pusaka" yang tersimpan rapi didalamnya. Sebuah laptop yang secara rutin diganti _passwordnya_, sebuah laptop yang haram disentuh orang lain, sebuah laptop, laptop _keramat_.

Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun menduduki kursi dan menghadap laptop tersebut dengan antusias. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya kembali membulat saat melihat Donghae yang sedang berjalan gontai kearah kamarnya –mau melanjutkan tidur sepertinya-.

"Hyuuung, kesini!"

"Malas!" Jawab Donghae sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menghampiri Donghae.

"Untuk yang satu itu mana boleh malas, hyung!" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk laptop putih itu dengan penuh semangat, sedang mencari _partner-in-crime_ rupanya. Donghae terlihat membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Laptop Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah sumringah, terlebih saat anggukan Kyuhyun ia terima sebagai jawaban.

"Ommonaaaaaa!" Teriak Donghae kegirangan, ia bahkan hampir memantul saat menuju kearah laptop itu berada. Namun, tak sampai hitungan sepuluh detik senyum keduanya bertahan. Karena selanjutnya yang bisa kita lihat adalah muka bodoh mereka berdua yang terpaku didepan laptop tersebut.

_Enter Password :_

"_Password _ya? Hmmm.." Donghae terlihat mengelus dagunya, berpikir. Sementara pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang ke langit-langit dorm mereka.

"Mungkin tanggal ulang tahunnya.. Dia kan bodoh, mana mungkin memilih angka yang rumit sebagai _password._" Kyuhyun menganalisa dengan gaya sok detektif. Tanpa ragu ia memasukkan angka-angka yang mungkin dijadikan _password_ oleh monyet canggih itu.

_INCORRECT PASSWORD!_

Keduanya melenguh kecewa saat membaca pemberitahuan di atas. Namun, tanpa kenal menyerah, keduanya kembali berpikir. Menurut mereka, kesempatan seperti ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, mengingat apa saja informasi yang bisa mereka dapatkan melalui laptop tersebut. Mulai dari foto selebritis korea yang mungkin secara diam-diam disimpan oleh Eunhyuk, sampai berapa jumlah keseluruhan video _yadong_ yang dimilikinya. Satu hal yang mereka tahu, _jumlahnya pasti fantastis. _Dan saat informasi itu ada di tangan mereka, dunia pasti akan jauh lebih indah. Karena mereka akan punya satu budak baru yang bisa disuruh apa saja, sebagai bayaran tutup mulut setiap acara _talkshow _Super Junior.

"Coba masukkan tanggal lahirku." Terka Donghae yang langsung disambut cibiran sinis dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin, hyung!" Kyuhyun kembali berpikir. Donghae mendengus kesal.

"Coba saja dulu! Aku yakin pasti tebakanku benar!" Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, tapi Donghae memasukkan digit-digit terkaannya secara paksa.

_INCORRECT PASSWORD!_

Kyuhyun melotot marah, sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa meringis tanpa dosa.

"Satu sama, Kyu.. hehe" ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, _grogi. _Pandangan Kyuhyun kembali terfokus pada laptop neraka itu. Otaknya berpikir keras.

"Kesempatan terakhir, kita tidak boleh salah lagi, _hyung.._" Donghae mengangguk dan kembali memasang pose berpikir.

"Kira-kira apa ya? Hmm apa mungkin nomor sepatunya?" Kyuhyun kembali melotot.

"YAA NEO! Apa tidak bisa bodohnya di tempat lain saja hah?" Sembur Kyuhyun emosi. Donghae melotot tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang _maknae _jelmaan dajal.

"Sopan santunmu kau tinggal dimana heh?" Donghae menyambar kepala Kyuhyun sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, " lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau nomor sepatu? Kan tidak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini."

"Itu cuma dua digit, hyung! Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita masukkan nomor celana dalamnya? "

"Nomor celana dalam juga dua digit, bodoh!" Donghae kembali menghantam kepala Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh jiwa.

"Siapa tahu nomor celana dalam Shindong _hyung_ yang dia jadikan _password._" Racau Kyuhyun asal, yang ternyata dicerna serius oleh seorang Lee Donghae.

"Memangnya celana dalam Shindong hyung tiga digit ya? Lagipula..." mendadak hening sejenak, " MEMANGNYA SEJAK KAPAN KITA TAHU NOMOR CELANA DALAM MEREKA?" Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia heran kenapa bisa terlibat percakapan sebodoh ini dengan orang yang faktanya terpaut dua tahun lebih tua dari umurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya kembali sibuk berpikir. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari sang empunya laptop sudah berdiri menjulang di belakang mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan tangan melipat di depan dada. Donghae yang sudah sangat hapal suara yang masuk ke liang telinganya barusan mulai menoleh horor. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih sibuk memelototi laptop didepannya.

"Tadi laptopmu terlihat sangat kesepian di atas meja sendirian, Hyuk. Makanya kami temani. Hehehe.." Bisa kita tebak dengan mudah kata-kata barusan keluar dari mulut siapa. Eunhyuk memutar matanya kesal, tak dihiraukannya ucapan _roomate_nya barusan. Ia malah menarik tudung _hoodie_ sang _maknae_ karena merasa tak diperhatikan olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan laptopku?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang masih menjulang di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah, di keningnya seolah tertulis _tolong-biarkan-aku-hidup-setelah-ini-hyung!_

"Simpan dulu amarahmu, _Hyung_.. Lebih baik kita pikirkan dulu nasib belahan jiwamu ini.. Laptopmu..."Kyuhyun sengaja memutus ucapannya demi memberi efek dramatis. Donghae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, mulutnya sudah membentuk huruf O sempurna sekarang, sedangkan kepalanya bergeleng-geleng keras.

"Tidak mungkin! Bukannya tadi masih ada satu kesempatan lagi sebelum terblokir? Kita baru mencoba dua kali kan, Kyu?"

"Tak sengaja kupencet _enter _Hyung.." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya sambil _nyengir kuda._ Mata _almond_ Eunhyuk mulai beraktivitas diluar batas normal, memandangi Kyuhyun-laptopnya-Donghae-Kyuhyun lagi-laptopnya lagi-dan Donghae lagi, terakhir dia malah melotot sampai sudut matanya –yang memang dari sananya sudah sempit- hampir sobek.

"KYAAAAA! LAPTOPKU TERBLOKIR? LAKNAT SEKALI, TERKUTUK KALIAN BERDUA! HUWAAAAAA!"

*Kyuhyun pov start*

Sudah kuduga reaksi monyet hyung akan se-berlebihan ini. Ommo, lihatlah dia sekarang? Bukannya berpikir jernih dan coba memasukkan _password_ laptopnya dengan benar, ia malah memencet _keyboard-_nya asal-asalan sambil terus mengguncang-guncang sang laptop dengan paniknya. Membuat kepalaku -dengan imajinasinya yang terlalu liar itu- membayangkan dia menekan-nekan dan memberi napas buatan ke laptopnya sambil berteriak _"laptopku, kumohon bertahanlah! Jebaaaal!". _Astaga membayangkannya saja bisa membuatku mati karena tergelak. Oh,belum lagi saat ekor mataku menangkap Donghae hyung yang sedang berkaca-kaca karena umpatan sesaat dari _soulmate_nya yang sedang kelewat kesal itu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan tawa sekuat tenaga. Namun, hasrat _ingin-tertawaku _menguap entah kemana saat Hyukjae hyung mulai menarik rambutku sepenuh jiwa sambil terus mengumpat kasar.

"HIYAAAAH _APPO, HYUNG_! LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU!" Bukannya dilepas, ia malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada sejumput rambut berhargaku dan menariknya keras. Ommo, aku bisa botak mendadak kalau begini! Monyet sialan, aku belum mau botak!

"Laptopku, kyu.. hiks hiks.." Dan baiklah, hyungku itu mulai menangis sekarang. Sepertinya aku melupakan satu hal, _aku lupa sifat cengengnya!_

"YAA! Laptopmu baik-baik saja hyung! Coba saja kau masukkan _password _yang benar. Pelan-pelan, jangan panik!" Mendadak suasana menjadi sunyi. Eunhyuk hyung mulai menekan beberapa digit rahasianya sambil sesenggukan. Tak lama, suara _welcoming sound _yang biasa berdengung saat laptop dinyalakan pun berbunyi seperti biasanya. Membuat Ikan dan Monyet hyung memelototiku secara bersamaan.

"APRIL MOP! Makanya jangan panik duluan, hyung! Aku heran sebenarnya kepalamu itu ada isinya atau tidak sih!" Aku meledek mereka seolah tanpa dosa. Mengabaikan dua _deathglare_ yang sepertinya siap memakan mataku bulat-bulat itu.

"APRIL MOP DENGKULMU! HEH! SEKARANG TANGGAL DUA BODOOH!" Teriakan Eunhyuk hyung mulai membahana. Dan kini Donghae hyung pun terlihat siap membuka suaranya.

"Lagipula siapa kemarin yang berjanji tidak mau melakukan apapun? Kau kan? Jadi ini semua rencanamu heeeh?"

Aku menunjukkan tanggalan yang ada di ponsel dan jam tanganku yang sudah sengaja ku-set saat bangun tidur tadi pagi –kalian ingat, kan?-. Mereka berdua kembali membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Kalian lihat? Di ponsel dan jam tanganku sekarang masih tanggal satu hyung. Mana aku tahu kalau tanggalannya _error. _Lagipula kalau masalah kemarin, aku sih sudah lupa perkaranya, hehe. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo ya hyungdeuuul.." _Aku mengakhiri pembelaan diriku dengan membungkuk 90 derajat lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang entah seperti apa mukanya sekarang.

Di dalam kamar, aku berguling-gulingan tertawa tanpa suara. Benar-benar geli rasanya perutku. Astaga, pasti duo monyet-ikan itu ingin membuatku jadi kyuhyun cincang untuk menu makan malam nanti.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN~~~~"

Belum selesai aku menumpahkan semua hasrat tertawa yang ada, sebuah suara kembali menggemakan sebuah nama, _namaku._ Aish sepertinya aku sedang laku keras hari ini. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku langsung menuju sumber suara, ke tempat Wookie hyung berada.

Kamar Wookie dan Yesung hyung. Di detik pertama yang terjadi setelah aku membuka pintu adalah shock. Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat posisi Wookie hyung saat ini. Duduk di pojokan kamarnya dengan kaki melipat di dada dan kepala yang terbenam di dalamnya. Aku beranjak mendekatinya dengan ragu. Aish, pasti karena foto tadi. Kalau Yesung hyung sampai tahu, aku bisa dijadikan cemilan ddangkoma selama seminggu.

"Hyung, waeyo?" Tanyaku lirih. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Aku kaget melihat pandanngannya yang menyiratkan rasa terluka, perih, dan menyayat hati seperti itu.

"Kau yang '_waeyo'_ kyu? Ku kira kita teman.."

" Kita memang teman.."

"Teman apanya? Foto itu.. Kenapa kau _upload? _Katanya mau wajah konyol? Tapi kenapa cuma wajahku yang hancur lebur begitu? Kau malah terlihat tampan sekali. Aaaaa kyu~ kau keterlaluan!" Wookie hyung memukul dadaku pelan sebelum menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ommo, uke _style _sekali. Yang membuatku heran adalah, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak teriak kesetanan seperti Eunhyuk hyung tadi? Membuatku merasa bersalah saja.

"Ka-karena sekarang april mop, hyung. Se-selamat, kau- kau kena kukerjai.."

TBC or END

_Tolong di review yaaa :D_

_Karena masih amat-sangat abal, saya butuh kritik yang membangun dari kalian._

_thanKYU~_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Merupakan kelanjutan dari kisah seekor Cho Kyuhyun dalam mencari tumbal. Akankah jatuh korban baru atau malah dia sendiri yang terkena 'karmanya'? Karena di chap 1 sudah muncul KyuMin, KyuWook, dan HaeHyuk moment, di chap 2 ini giliran WonKyu sama Kyusung moment yang muncul. Soon, Chap 3 will be banjir KyuMin moment~ ^^b

"Teman apanya? Foto itu.. Kenapa kau _upload? _Katanya mau wajah konyol? Tapi kenapa cuma wajahku yang hancur lebur begitu? Kau malah terlihat tampan sekali. Aaaaa kyu~ kau keterlaluan!" Wookie hyung memukul dadaku pelan sebelum menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ommo, uke _style _sekali. Yang membuatku heran adalah, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak teriak kesetanan seperti Eunhyuk hyung tadi? Membuatku merasa bersalah saja.

"Ka-karena sekarang april mop, hyung. Se-selamat, kau- kau kena kukerjai.."

**~CHAPTER 2~**

Kyuhyun pov

"Apa katamu barusan?" Ryeowook hyung mulai melirikku yang masih meringis tanpa dosa di hadapannya.

"April mop, hyung! Masa kau lupa? Haha" Astaga, bisa-bisanya aku bicara dengan nada se-memuakkan ini. Tapi sudahlah, bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak menyebalkan. Sekarang bisa kulihat simpang empat muncul jelas di dahinya.

"April mop? Bukannya kemarin?"

"Eh? Kemarin? Astaga hyung, aku lupa! Wah, berarti kalender ponselku rusak ya? Aish dasar ponsel bodoh, _error _seenaknya saja tanpa tahu situasi."

Aku memasang raut terkejut palsu sambil menunjukkan ponsel tak berdosaku ini ke depan wajahnya. Ia tampak sangat kesal, dadanya kembang-kempis menahan marah. Ommo, kalau saja tak segera aku masukkan lagi ke saku celanaku, ponsel mahal ini pasti sudah direbutnya dan dilempar ke dinding sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hyung, _mianhae saranghae~_"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"..."

"..."

"Neo... berliburlah sana ke neraka.."

Dia pergi, aku _melongo. _Tak kusangka dia bisa bicara seperti itu, hatinya kan selembut kapas. _Keundae_, Ucapannya tadi sama sekali tak kuambil pusing karena semarah apapun Ryeowook hyung, dia akan kembali baik seperti semula dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Ya, aku tau pasti itu, kekeke~

Sudah hampir satu jam aku bertapa sendirian di kamar. Ralat, tidak sepenuhnya sendirian karena ada laptopku yang setia menemaniku dari tadi. Memang sengaja tak kumunculkan wajah tampanku ini ke hadapan Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Wookie hyung –para korbanku itu- untuk sementara waktu karena aku takut mereka akan berbuat ekstrim seperti melempariku dengan piring, gelas, atau bahkan pisau dapur karena masih kesal denganku. Bukankah lebih baik berjaga-jaga? Tapi sungguh, saat ini aku mulai merasa bosan. Lagipula kan belum semua member kena jebakanku, mana boleh aku berhenti disini? Ah, sepertinya aku memang harus keluar dari benteng aman ini sekarang.

Perlahan ku lenggangkan kakiku ke luar kamar. Kedua mataku berpencar mengawasi keadaan, mata kanan kearah kanan, dan mata kiri kearah kiri. Well, aku hanya bercanda soal yang ini, memangnya aku juling? Baru sampai di ruang TV, aku melihat Siwon hyung menatap plasma hitam di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegang koran yang tidak ada huruf hangulnya sama sekali itu –koran amerika sepertinya-, sedangkan cangkir didepannya terisi cairan hitam pekat yang masih penuh tapi sudah tak mengepulkan asap sama sekali.

"Siwon hyung, sedang apa?"

Dia terlonjak kaget. Oh, melamun rupanya. Sesaat kemudian dia menatap koran di tangannya, TV didepannya, cangkirnya yang masih penuh, dan terakhir, tatapan itu berlabuh di wajah maha tampanku.

"Aku bingung menjawab pertanyaanmu, Kyu. Aku juga tidak tahu aku sedang apa." Dia mengedikkan bahunya sambil terkekeh geli, memamerkan dua lesung pipinya. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Persetan dengan kopi, koran, dan TV besar didepanmu itu. Yang jelas kau sedang melamun, hyung." Dia tertawa keras dan hendak merangkulku tapi segera aku tepis tangannya yang berotot itu. Dia memasang ekspresi protes dengan pergerakan alis yang berlebihan.

"Wae?" Aku mendengus sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau belum mandi, hyung! Aku tak mau badanku ikutan jadi bau kuda!" Pecinta _skinship_ yang satu ini melotot tidak terima dan memiting leherku sambil kemudian tergelak hebat. Setelah berhasil lepas dari kekangannya, aku menatapnya serius dan dia mulai berhenti tertawa.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Mendadak aku rindu kibummie, dongsaengku yang satu itu sepertinya sudah lupa denganku." Wajahnya terlihat gamang. Aku prihatin sekaligus lucu melihatnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau telepon?" Dia mendelik kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Anak itu selalu begitu! Kalau bukan aku yang menghubungi, dia tak akan ingat padaku." Aku membujuknya agar tidak keras kepala dan segera menelepon atau minimal mengirim SMS tapi dia tetap pada pendiriannya. Mendadak sebuah ide mampir diotak jeniusku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak memberinya kejutan saja?" Siwon hyung terlihat tertarik dan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Hari ini dia akan tiba di bandara Incheon, hyung. Sepertinya beberapa hari kemarin ada urusan sedikit di Amerika. Kau tahu hal ini kan?" Dia menggeleng lemah, aku menyeringai diam-diam. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Siwon hyung dengan antusiasnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera ke bandara. Dia mengusap kepalaku lembut tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan semangat. Ommo, Kejamkah aku? Tentu saja tidak~ Karena rencananya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menunggu selama lebih dari satu jam. Dibanding mengkhawatirkan kuda yang satu itu, lebih baik kalian doakan aku saja agar masih bisa hidup setelah ini karena keselamatanku sepertinya sedang terancam.

Setelah Siwon hyung melesat ke kamar mandi, aku beranjak ke dapur untuk minum karena kerongkonganku terasa sangat kering dan kopi dingin Siwon hyung yang ada di depanku tadi sudah sama sekali tak layak minum. Dalam perjalanan, aku sempat berpapasan dengan Wookie hyung dan kalian tahu apa? Dia yang menyapaku lebih dulu. Ommona, ini belum ada dua jam tetapi amarahnya sudah menguap entah kutanya apa dia sudah tidak marah lagi, dia menjawab kalau aku harus berterimakasih pada para _netizen_ yang sudah mengobati 'lukanya' itu.

"_Tak kusangka_ _kebanyakan komentar dari mereka bilang aku kyeopta, imut, seperti aegi yang lucu, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Kyu, berterimakasihlah pada mereka!"_

Jujur, aku bingung harus berterimakasihkah atau malah meragukan kemampuan mata mereka dalam menilai sebuah foto. Seperti _aegi _mereka bilang? _Aegi _alien maksudnya? Tapi tak apalah, selama aku masih bisa makan masakan Wookie hyung besok maka terserah mereka mau bilang apa. Bukannya cinta itu memang buta?

Dengan malas aku membuka kulkas dan meraih sekaleng _coke _yang sepertinya sudah memanggil-manggil namaku daritadi. Dalam sekali teguk _coke _itu sudah habis tak bersisa. Saat aku hendak berbalik dan menuju ruang tv lagi, mendadak aura tak enak menguar dari arah belakangku. Oh, ternyata Yesung hyung. Dia mengambil sebotol air putih dan melirikku. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyu, jalan-jalan yuk?" Dia membuka mulutnya setelah selesai minum. Aku merengut, untuk apa dia tiba-tiba mengajakku jalan-jalan? Saat aku bertanya kemana, dia bilang tujuan itu tak penting. Dia hanya ingin berkeliling Seoul sebentar sambil naik bis. Sekali lagi, NAIK BIS! Aku tak tau otaknya sudah bergeser berapa derajat sampai dia bisa meracau seperti ini.

"Hyung bosan hidup ya? Kalau mau bunuh diri jangan ajak-ajak aku._"_

"Bunuh diri kepalamu! Kita tidak akan mati, bodoh! Kita kan bisa menyamar. Lagipula memang kau tak bosan apa di dorm terus?" Aigoo, sebenarnya yang bodoh disini siapa? Lagipula berlebihan sekali dia, nada bicaranya terdengar seolah kita sudah bertengger di dalam dorm tanpa melakukan apapaun selama setahun penuh, padahal kenyataannya kita baru _free _selama dua hari.

"Kalau aku mau, lalu aku dapat apa?" Dia berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau akan dapat kesenangan dan pengalaman berharga yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidup, Kyu. _Otte_?" Siapapun yang mendengar jawaban bodoh macam itu pasti sudah melempar si kepala besar di depanku ini ke jurang terdekat.

"Kalau nanti ketahuan bagaimana? Kau sih masih bisa tenang. Sedangkan aku? Sparkyu itu banyak sekali hyung! Kau tahu itu kan?" Sontak dia menyambar kepalaku.

"Maksudmu fansku itu cuma sedikit, hah?" Ah, sepertinya selain menyanyi, bakatku yang lain adalah membuat orang kesal dan naik darah.

"Jadi mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau maka aku akan pergi sendiri.." Aku mengangguk dengan cepat karena sepertinya ini akan sangat menarik. Lagipula, aku tak tega membiarkan Yesung hyung pergi sendirian. Kalau ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba penyamarannya terbongkar, apa yang bisa ia lakukan -tanpa seorang pun _bodyguard _disampingnya- dengan tangan semungil itu? Bisa-bisa ia habis ditelan massa.

Didalam bis, kami terlihat seperti dua orang ninja yang tersesat. Masker hitam setia bertengger menutupi mulut kami. Aku memakai _hoodie _hitam dan pria di sebelahku memakai jaket berwarna senada. Sepertinya tema pakaian kami hari ini adalah : Seoul berduka. Di dalam perjalanan, aku sengaja memandang terus kearah luar jendela. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak berkeliling seperti ini. Biarpun kami senantiasa bepergian dari panggung ke panggung, aku selalu saja menghabiskan perjalanan dengan tidur, tidur dan tidur. Yesung hyung pun begitu. Dia melihat kearah yang sama denganku sambil sesekali membuka topik obrolan singkat. Berita baiknya adalah, bis yang kami tumpangi sedang sepi hari ini dan sepertinya tidak ada yang curiga karena kami memang sengaja mengambil bangku paling belakang. Namun, kebahagiaan kami tidak berlangsung lama saat tiba-tiba bis mulai ramai ditumpangi para pelajar wanita. Aku dan Yesung hyung mulai saling pandang, khawatir kalau mereka curiga dan menangkap basah kami berdua. Tapi sepertinya hal yang kami takutkan tidak terjadi karena pelajar-pelajar ribut itu sedang heboh dengan dirinya masing-masing dan bahkan tidak melirik sekalipun kearah kami.

Karena terus memandang keluar jendela daritadi, aku baru menyadari kalau tempat diseberang bangku Yesung hyung sedang diduduki oleh seorang _yeoja _manis. Dia terlihat acuh pada sekitarnya dan hal ini membuatku tertarik. Aku merapatkan posisiku ke Yesung hyung dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hyung, lihat yeoja diseberangmu? Ayo kita taruhan! Siapapun yang bisa mendapatkan fotonya secara jelas maka ia berhak ditraktir makan sepuasnya oleh yang kalah.." Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk senang. Ya, hyungku yang satu ini memang cinta tantangan.

"Baiklah Kyu. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya kita yang difoto diam-diam itu kita ya?" Aku terkekeh pelan karena ucapannya barusan memang benar. Yesung hyung segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan pura-pura memainkannya senormal mungkin. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah jadi cemberut kesal.

"Kyu, ponselku _lowbat!_ Bagaimana ini?" Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan melemparkannya tepat ke pahanya.

"Pakai punyaku!"

"Sudah di _silent? _Aku mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Yesung hyung mulai membidikkan kamera ke wajah sang target.

"hana.. dul.. set!"

Mendadak hening. Semua mata menuju kearah kami, sedangkan Yesung hyung gelagapan seperti _ddangkoma_ dehidrasi. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam tudung _hoodie _dan membuang pandanganku ke luar jendela. Ommo, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? AKU LUPA MENONAKTIFKAN BLITZNYA! Sontak _yeoja _manis itu mendelik tak senang seperti hendak melempar sepatu _stiletto_ 20 centinya ke kepala Yesung hyung yang kelewat besar itu.

"_Jweosonghamnida agasshi, _aku hanya sedang mengecek kamera ponsel temanku yang katanya rusak.."

Hyung titisan kura-kura disebelahku mulai meracau sambil memasang wajah bodohnya. Sumpah, aku sama sekali tak peduli pada alasan apapun yang Yesung hyung katakan. Yang tak bisa kuterima adalah: KENAPA DIA HARUS MELEPAS MASKERNYA? BUKANNYA DIA MASIH BISA BICARA WALAUPUN MEMAKAI MASKER? SETIDAKNYA DIA BUKAN SEDANG DISEKAP OLEH MASKER ITU KAN? Aish bodoh, lihatlah mata semua orang di bis ini sekarang? Semua menuju ke bangku kami. Namun, suasana disini masih senyap sampai salah seorang dari gerombolan pelajar wanita yang tadi mulai membuka mulut sialannya.

"Bukankah kau Super Junior Yesung?"

Aku menelan ludah sedangkan Yesung hyung memakai maskernya kembali sambil menggelengkan kepalanya panik.

"KYAAAAA~ BENAR KAU YESUNG OPPA!"

"KYAAAAAA OPPA SARANGHAE!"

"OPPA, AKU ELF! AKU PENGGEMARMU! AKU FANS BERATMU OPPA.. KYAAAA!"

Situasi berubah 180 derajat menjadi tak kondusif. Para pelajar ini berebut mengerubungi bangku kami dan tangan-tangan mereka mulai beraksi meraih tubuh Yesung hyung yang semakin panik. Pipinya dicubiti, tangannya digenggam-genggam, bahunya diguncang hebat dengan histerisnya. Astaga, aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Sepertinya kondisi ini tak bisa jadi lebih buruk dari sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Tolong aku!"

HIYAA! AKU SALAH! Ternyata situasi masih bisa dengan mudahnya menjadi lebih buruk karena mulut lancang Yesung hyung yang malah memanggil namaku tanpa disensor.

"KYAAA.. K-K-KAU KYUHYUN OPPA?"

"K-KYUHYUN OPPA? BENAR KAU KYUHYUN OPPA? HUWAAAAAA..!"

"SARANGHAE OPPA, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU! KYAAAAA!~"

Ommona! Mana ada orang di dunia ini yang melamar sambil menarik-narik rambut orang yang dilamarnya? Aish, rasanya aku ingin menangis saja karena suasana semakin panas dan halte pemberhentian selanjutnya masih lumayan jauh. Kami terjebak disini dan tak bisa kemana-mana. Sungguh, kalau bisnya melaju tak sekencang ini aku lebih memilih lompat keluar lewat jendela. Tapi ini? Dengan kecepatan seperti sekarang aku bisa mati konyol dalam sekali lompatan. Aissssh, apa aku sedang kena karma? Udara.. aku butuh udara! Aku masih mau hidup! YAA! Berhentilah menyentuh wajahku, aku tak mau aset negara ini jadi ladang jerawat untuk kesekian kalinya! HIYAAAAAA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINIIIII!

TBC/END

_Ini FF makin gaje aja pemirsah!_

_Oiya aku mau bilang thanks banget banget banget buat yang udah review di chap 1._

_Apalagi yang udah jadiin fav nya.. Jeongmal gomawooo yaa *bowbowbow_

_Di FF ini aku emang niatnya gak bikin pairing-pairingan, tapi aku bikin Kyuhyun disini deket sama semua hyungnya. Jadi semua ada momentnya masing-masing kekeke~_

_Kalo pada mau lanjut, di chapter depan rencananya mau aku banyakin KyuMin momentnya, secara aku kan KMS gitu ya, Pawangnya Kyuhyun ya Sungmin kekeke~_

_Lastly, mind to review?_

_~ThanKYU~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary : Bagaimanakah perjuangan Kyuhyun keluar dr bis neraka yg dtumpanginya brsama Yesung n kmbali ke dormnya yg aman dan tenang? Mostly KyuSung moment. Krn kepanjangan, KyuMin momentnya di-**_**delay**_** jd chap depan .**

"_KYAAA.. K-K-KAU KYUHYUN OPPA?"_

"_K-KYUHYUN OPPA? BENAR KAU KYUHYUN OPPA? HUWAAAAAA..!"_

"_SARANGHAE OPPA, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU! KYAAAAA!~"_

_Aissssh, apa aku sedang kena karma? Udara.. aku butuh udara! Aku masih mau hidup! YAA! Berhentilah menyentuh wajahku, aku tak mau aset negara ini jadi ladang jerawat untuk kesekian kalinya! HIYAAAAAA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINIIIII!_

_._

_._

**~CHAPTER 3~**

**Kyuhyun pov**

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat bagiku dan Yesung hyung yang masih terjebak di dalam bus laknat yang sedang berlari kencang ini. Namun, kabar baiknya adalah keadaan perlahan berubah membaik setelah Yesung hyung mengadakan konser tunggal dadakan sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi jambakan, cubitan, cakaran, dan hal-hal non-manusiawi lainnya yang terjadi pada kami berdua. Gerombolan pelajar wanita anarkis yang mengerubungi kami seakan terhipnotis oleh suara emas Yesung hyung. Tapi bagaikan sekeping uang logam yang memiliki dua sisi, setiap ada kabar baik, pasti ada kabar buruk yang mengiringinya.

"ENCORE..! ENCORE..! ENCORE..!"

Nah, itu dia kabar buruknya. Ini sudah hampir lagu kelima tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat puas dengan penampilan bintang papan atas sekelas Super Junior Yesung. Aku heran, apa mereka mau pita suara idolanya ini menciut habis karena menyanyi berlagu-lagu tanpa dibayar? Belum lagi mengingat kondisi Yesung hyung yang masih shock akibat serangan massa tadi. Aigoo, mereka ini benar-benar tidak punya rasa berperikeartisan sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku lelah!"

Hyung berkepala abnormal ini mulai menyenggol siku-ku sambil memasang wajah memelas. Aku melirik sekelilingku horror saat semua mata tiba-tiba menelanjangiku seolah berkata _saatnya-kau-mati-sudah-tiba-tuan!_

"Ayo Kyunie _oppa, _bernyanyilah untuk kami!"

Aku mendengar ribuan kata "Ne!" menyerbu liang telingaku setelah itu. Aish, kalau satu-dua lagu sih pasti kulayani dengan senang hati. Tapi sayangnya aku sudah tahu persis maksud dari manusia-manusia didepanku ini. Dengan senyuman manis yang dipaksakan, aku pun menggeleng dengan anggunnya.

"Kalau aku bernyanyi, nanti kalian semua bisa meleleh. Hehehe~"

"KYAAAA, _OPPA_ GOMBAL!"

"KYAAA, DEMI _OPPA _SEKALIPUN HARUS MELELEH, AKU RELA _OPPA!"_

"_KYAAAAA~ _TAMPANNYA!_"_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~"_

Tangan-tangan jahil mereka mulai beraksi lagi. Tapi sebelum berhasil menyentuhku untuk kesekian kalinya, aku membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yesung hyung dengan tergesa.

"Nyanyikan satu lagu lagi, aku akan coba mencari bala bantuan untuk kita!"

Dia menghela napas pasrah saat aku mengangguk mantap seolah menyemangatinya. Setelah itu lantunan lagu keenam pun mulai keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Gerombolan _yeoja _hiperaktif tadi kembali bertepuk tangan senang dan melupakan perkaranya denganku. Melihat kesempatan emas ini, aku segera mengambil ponselku dan mengetik pesan untuk Leeteuk hyung. Berharap penuh, semoga hati malaikatnya sedang berfungsi baik hari ini.

**Send to : Teuki hyung (+010-**

_**Hyung, tolong kami! Bisakah kau menjemput kami di...**_

Ketikan SMS-ku terhenti. Aku bingung, bagaimana bisa dia menjemput kami sedangkan aku sendiri tak tahu dimana lokasiku sekarang. Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya ke salah seorang _yeoja _berwajah kalem yang sedang khusyuk memandangi Yesung hyung -yang masih bercicit merdu disampingku-.

"_Chogi, _apa kau tahu nama halte pemberhentian selanjutnya?"

Dia terpana menatapku dan telihat salah tingkah. Nona, aku tahu aku sangat tampan tapi bisakah acara terpesonanya kau tunda dulu sampai esok hari? Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu sekarang!

"Uhm.. Kau.. Kau mau turun disana ya? Baiklah.. aku.. aku.. juga akan turun disana kalau begitu.. Pokoknya aku akan turun dimanapun kau turun, oppa. hihihi.."

Astaga, aku berjengit kaget mendengar jawabannya yang sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan pertanyaanku barusan. Apa ada yang salah dengan kepalanya? Aish! Kerja bagus Cho Kyuhyun! Selain salah pilih orang, kau juga akan mendapat bonus _stalker_ baru hari ini.

" _M-Mwoo? Andwae! _Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, _agasshi. _Cukup beritahu apa nama haltenya, nanti kau akan kuberi hadiah."

Aku mengucapkan kata 'hadiah' selirih mungkin seperti yang kubisa tapi tiba-tiba semua mata mendelik kaget kearahku.

"HAAH? HADIAH? NAMANYA HALTE NAMDONG-GWANGJU. OPPA! SEKARANG MANA HADIAHKU?

"NAMDONG-GWANGJUUUU!"

"NAMDONG-GWANGJUUUU! NAMA HALTENYA NAMDONG-GWANGJUUUU, OPPAAA!"

"HADIAAAH~~~ HADIAAAAH~~!"

Aku hampir merosot kebawah saking lelahnya menghadapi mereka. Sejujurnya masalah hadiah itu hanya akal-akalanku saja. Akhirnya setelah kujelaskan baik-baik dengan alasan yang kukarang secara spontan, mereka bisa kembali tenang dan Yesung hyung kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Huh, setidaknya nama haltenya sudah berhasil kukantongi sekarang.

**Send to : Teuki hyung (+010-**

_**Hyung, tolong kami! Bisakah kau menjemput kami di halte NAMDONG-GWANGJU? Kami bisa mati kalau tak segera kau tolong!**_

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menerima balasan dari Teuki hyung karena sepertinya ponsel itu selalu menempel secara otomatis ditangannya.

**Received from : Teuki hyung (+010-**

_**Kau sedang bersama siapa? Untuk apa ke Gwangju segala? Mencurigakan!**_

Dengusan kesal keluar dari hidungku yang mulai berasap. Mencurigakan katanya? Baiklah, memang sedikit tak masuk akal kalau tiba-tiba seorang Cho Kyuhyun tersangkutdi Gwangju tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi kan.. Aish, sepertinya dia memang harus ku telepon saja agar lebih jelas.

"Yoboseyo.."

"Kau sedang bersama siapa?" lihatlah, dia bahkan tak membalas sapaanku!

" Dengan Yesung hyung.. Hyung-ah, tolong jemput kami.." Aku mengecilkan volume suaraku saat memanggilnya 'hyung' karena bisa dipastikan kumpulan pemandu sorak dadakan disekelilingku ini akan kembali histeris kalau sampai tahu aku sedang menelepon sang _leader _Super Junior.

"Ada urusan apa sampai tiba-tiba ke Gwangju?"

"Tanyakan sendiri pada siluman kura-kura ini saat kalian bertemu nanti! Aku kesal membahasnya." Mata Yesung hyung mendelik tak senang saat aku menyebut jenis spesiesnya yang hampir punah itu. Tapi aku tak peduli, lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja kicauanmu sampai kita benar-benar selamat nanti.

"Aku tak percaya, Kyu-ah.." Ujar Leeteuk hyung singkat, padat, dan menusuk. Tubuhku serasa diserang struk ringan mendengarnya. Tulangku lemas semua dan kami sudah benar-benar lelah. Dengan muka ditekuk empat, kudekatkan ponselku ke mulut Yesung hyung yang masih berbunyi merdu, berharap dengan cara ini Leeteuk hyung bisa percaya dan segera berangkat menjemput kami. Tapi saat ponsel itu kembali menempel di telingaku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar. Sepertinya Teuki hyung sedang berbicara dengan orang lain di seberang sana.

"_Sepertinya dia tidak bohong.."_

"_Ish! jangan percaya dulu, hyung! Dia itu sedang terobsesi akut pada April Mopnya yang tertunda kemarin. Kau mau jadi korban selanjutnya?"_

MONYET SIALAN! Rupanya daritadi dia sedang menghasut Leeteuk hyung agar tak mempercayaiku. Lihat saja Hyukjae-ah! Urusan kita baru dimulai saat aku berhasil kembali ke dorm kita yang aman dan tenang itu. Kau lihat saja nanti!

"Jangan percaya bisikan setan disampingmu itu, hyung! Aku dan Yesung hyung benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang. Cepatlah jemput kami.."

"Yang setan itu kau, Kyu.." Teuki hyung yang biasanya baik hati dan tidak sombong menjadi sangat keras kepala kali ini. Membuatku ingin menggaruk tembok saja rasanya. Hyukjae-ah! Monyet terkutuk! Kau buang kemana Leeteuk hyungku yang dulu?

"YAA! HYUNG-AH~!"

Astaga, mulutku lepas kendali. Aku menyebut 'hyung' dengan nada hampir lima oktaf karena emosi. Semua mata kembali melirikku. Baiklah, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus lompat dari jendela sekarang.

"KAU SEDANG MENELEPON HYUNGMU YANG MANA? APAKAH DONGHAE OPPA?"

"KYAAA DONGHAE OPPAAAAA..!"

"EUNHYUK OPPAAA..!"

"WOOKIE OPPAAAA...!"

Telingaku kembali sakit saat mereka berteriak mengabsen member super junior satu persatu. Aku sedikit menjauhkan kepalaku dari mereka dan melanjutkan pembicaraanku dengan orang menyebalkan yang mudah SEKALI terhasut di seberang sana.

"AHJUSHI~ DISINI RAMAI SEKALI KAN? KUMOHON KABULKAN PERMINTAANKU YANG TADI KARENA AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BOHONG KALI INI.."

"MWOYA? AHJUSHI KATAMU? SUDAH MINTA TOLONG BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Bip.

Sambungan telepon ia putuskan seenak jidatnya. Menyebalkan sekali, dasar ahjushi gila! Aku memanggilnya ahjushi kan supaya _yeoja-yeoja _ini berhenti kesetanan seperti tadi. Salah sendiri jadi orang terlalu sensitif kalau bicara usia. Arrrgh, kalau begini bagaimana nasibku nanti?

Rileks, Kyu.. Tarik napas, buang.. Tariik, buang...

Aku menenangkan diri dengan mencoba berpikir positif. Ya, semoga saja Teukie hyung sedang bersiap untuk menjemput kami sekarang.

.

.

Halte Namdong-Gwangju, Aku dan Yesung hyung berhasil turun tanpa ada satu pun _stalker _yang mengekor di belakang kami. Semua hal mustahil ini bisa terjadi berkat supir bis kami yang langsung melaju kencang sesaat setelah kami turun. Tak ia hiraukan teriakan-teriakan _yeoja _yang meminta turun di tempat yang sama. Mungkin sang supir baik hati itu tak tega melihat dua orang super tampan seperti kami menderita terlalu lama. Ah, aku benar-benar berhutang nyawa padamu, supir-ssi~

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk pasrah di sebuah bangku panjang di pinggir jalan bersama Yesung hyung. Rambut kami berantakan dan banyak bekas cakaran mulai memerah di tangan kami yang tak tertutup jaket ataupun _hoodie_. Gurat ingin mati tercetak jelas di wajah kami yang tertutup masker. Menyedihkan sekali, bukan? Dengan tenaga yang tersisa aku menggapai ponselku dan segera menghubungi Leeteuk hyung. Oh Tuhan, semoga saja dia sudah dekat karena aku benar-benar lelah dan lapar sekarang.

"Yoboseyo.. Kau sudah sampai dimana, hyung?"

"Aku masih di dorm, Kyu. Memang yang tadi kau serius ya?"

Nada suaranya terdengar polos seperti tak punya dosa apa-apa. Rasanya aku ingin membanting ponselku saking kesalnya. Bagaimana bisa aku yang sudah super memohon seperti tadi diabaikan begitu saja olehnya?

"Aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak bohong, hyung." Oh, bahkan aku sudah tak punya energi lebih untuk sekedar membentaknya.

"Kau jahat sekali sih hyuuung~ hiks.."

"Ommo, mianhae kyu-ah. Baiklah aku akan berangkat sekarang kalau begitu. Kau tunggulah disana. Tapi awas saja kalau kau berani membohongiku, kau akan ku-"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA DAN CEPATLAH KESINI SEBELUM AKU MATI KELAPARAN!"

Bip.

Dadaku kembang kempis menahan marah, kepalaku berasap, dan mataku berair. Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu? Apa aku harus naik bis lagi saja untuk kembali ke Seoul? Aish, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku merinding hebat. Semua ini salah Yesung hyung kalau sampai aku jadi phobia bis kota setelah insiden ini.

Suasana hening sejenak. Namja di sebelahku sedang tertidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Ini sama sekali tidak ringan mengingat ukuran kepalanya yang di atas rata-rata. Tapi aku tidak tega membangunkannya karena ia pasti jauh lebih lelah dariku. Salahkan saja orang-orang anarkis tadi yang selalu berteriak "ENCORE!" selama lebih dari enam kali.

Aku menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong. Namun, bagaikan melihat seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang siap menyelamatkan sang putri dari ancaman nenek sihir, aku tersenyum bahagia saat ekor mataku melihat sebuah mobil audi hitam dengan plat nomor yang sangat familiar melaju dari kejauhan. MOBIL NOONAKU! Ommo, kebetulan sekali! Terima kasih Tuhan, kali ini aku kembali diselamatkan!

Dengan sekali gerakan, aku bangun dengan semangat sampai lupa kalau ada sebuah kepala yang sedang bersandar nyaman di bahuku tadi. Aku menoleh singkat dan melihat Yesung hyung sedang mengusap kepalanya. _Mungkin terantuk- _Batinku. Tanpa mengambil pusing lebih lanjut, aku segera menuju ke pinggir jalan dan melambaikan tanganku dengan semangat. Sesekali aku melompat-lompat kecil agar noona mengenaliku. Alih-alih melambat, laju mobil itu justru makin kencang dan sepertinya siap meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dengan modal nekat, aku melangkah ke jalanan dan menghalangi mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya itu sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Berhentiiiiiiiiii!"

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIT...

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ah, beruntungnya aku masih hidup! Padahal tadi nyaris saja aku mati ditabrak noonaku sendiri. Kalian tahu? bahkan plat mobilnya saja sudah berhasil menyentuh lututku yang bergetar ketakutan. Dengan segera, aku mengetuk jendela mobil sialan ini dan noonaku menurunkan kacanya pelan-pelan.

"KYAAAAA.. PERAMPOOOK! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU! HUSH.. HUSH.."

"Noona! Ini aku, Kyuhyun-mu!" Aku melepaskan maskerku dan dia berhenti berteriak. Setelah itu aku kembali memakai maskerku dan memberi isyarat agar Yesung hyung mendekat untuk segera naik ke mobil. Fiuh, perjalanan menuju keselamatan dimulai dari sekarang..

.

Didalam mobil. Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Sebelumnya aku sudah menelepon Leeteuk hyung agar tak usah menjemputku. Dia yang sudah terlanjur dalam perjalanan sempat mengumpat sedikit karena mengira aku membohonginya. Terserah orang itu! Aku benar-benar sudah tak peduli. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah kembali ke dorm, makan _jajangmyeon_ sebanyak-banyaknya, dan tidur seharian.

"Kalian sedang apa di Gwangju? Kenapa cuma berdua dan tak bawa mobil?"

Ahra noona memberondong kami dengan pertanyaan setelah pulih dari masa _shock _nya. Noonaku itu memang terlalu paranoid –atau kelewat bodoh mungkin, mana ada perampok di siang bolong dan ramai pengunjung seperti tadi?

"Kami sedang berpetualang, Ahra-ssi.. Hehe.."

Tak kuhiraukan jawaban idiot yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Yesung hyung yang sedang duduk di belakang sendirian. Kalau ingat tujuan awal kami yang memang tidak jelas itu membuat kepalaku terasa mau meledak. Bagaimana bisa aku –dengan begitu bodohnya- menerima tawaran gila dari seseorang yang terlalu banyak bergaul dengan kura-kura? Tapi sudahlah, menyesal pun sudah tak ada gunanya, Kyu..

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di Gwangju, noona?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum kepalaku benar-benar meledak karena topik tak penting itu.

"Aku? Melihat lokasi calon cabang butikku nanti. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ommo, memangnya kau mau buka berapa cabang sih? Apa kau tidak takut warga Korea akan bosan karena di setiap meter mereka berjalan selalu ada butikmu?"

Kepalaku terasa pening karena dijitak Ahra noona. Ya, efek jitakan wanita memang lebih dahsyat. Kini bisa kulihat dari kaca depan wajah siluman kura-kura yang sedang tersenyum senang melihatku menderita. Cih, menyebalkan!

"Aku baru buka empat cabang dan jaraknya pun jauh-jauh, bocah! Lagipula itu kan bukan urusanmu, tak usah berkomentar yang tidak-tidak!" Kata Nona Cho di sampingku ini ketus.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Kau menghamburkan uang Appaku, bagaimana bisa aku diam saja melihat itu semua?"

Sekali lagi kepalaku jadi pendaratan mulus tangannya yang keras seperti batu. Setelah itu hening, tak ada lagi yang terdengar selain kikikan kecil yang berasal dari arah belakang. Ah, sepertinya aku memang harus menutup mulutku kalau mau sampai di dorm dengan selamat.

"Kyu, berhentilah membuat noonamu kesal.." Yesung hyung memberi petuah singkat yang justru membuat suasana jadi semakin keruh. Kenapa dia bersikap seolah dia itu kakak iparku? Cih, membayangkannya saja aku tak sudi. Aku tak mau punya keponakan kura-kura!

"Hyung, berhentilah cari muka di depan noonaku.."

"Cari muka untuk apa? Muka ku sudah menempel disini sejak dulu! Untuk apa dicari-cari lagi.." Jarinya yang kecil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri –yang tak kalah kecil- dengan ekspresi kesal. Aku menyeringai kearahnya.

" Oh, itu muka? Habis ukurannya itu terlalu mungil sih untuk bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang."

"Maksudmu kita harus menggunakan teleskop dulu baru bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, Kyu?"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~"

Tawa iblis milikku dan Ahra noona berbaur jadi satu dan menggelegar ke seluruh isi mobil. Yesung hyung yang semakin terkucilkan hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Aigoo, tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan!" Desisnya.

.

.

Drrrt.. Drrrttt..

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Perjalanan ternyata masih lumayan jauh walaupun rasanya aku sudah tertidur cukup lama. Kurogoh sakuku untuk mengangkat ponselku yang bergetar hebat. Namun, saat melihat nama Siwon hyung yang tertera disana, nyawaku yang tadinya masih berterbangan mendadak terkumpul kembali dalam sesaat.

"Yo-yo-yoboseyo.."

"Kyu-ah, Kibummie mana? Dia keluar dari _gate _yang biasanya kan?"

Aku menelan ludah ketakutan dan lidahku kelu. Oh! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan masalah Siwon hyung? Aku melirik jam tanganku dan kembali terkejut setelahnya. Ini hampir meleset dua jam dari rencanaku sebelumnya. Ish! Aku akan benar-benar mati dicincang kalau begini ceritanya.

"Hmm.. Anu hyung.. Kibum hyung.. ehm.. bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?"

Hening sesaat. Aku bingung dan sangat gugup sekarang. _Ommona, naega eottokhae?_

"Sudah hampir tiga jam aku menunggu disini, Kyu. Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya.."

"_Mianhae, hyung.._Tadinya rencanaku hanya satu jam, sungguh! Tapi aku terkena musibah jadi.."

"Kau membohongiku, Kyu?" Nada suaranya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Dengan bodohnya aku malah mengangguk pelan tanpa sadar. Aish, mau mengangguk sampai kepalaku putus pun dia tak akan tahu kalau aku tak buka suara. Cho Kyuhyun idiot!

"_Mianhae.." _Yak, hanya kata itulah yang bisa kuucapkan sekarang. Setelahnya, suasana menjadi hening kembali. Saat baru saja aku hendak memutuskan telepon darinya, tiba-tiba dia terdengar menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menyemburku dengan penuh emosi.

"GOD DAMN! SEMOGA TUHAN MENGAMPUNIMU, BOCAH SETAN!"

Bip.

Dia memutuskan teleponnya dengan kasar. Bagus, Kyuhyun-ah~ Daftar orang yang berhasrat ingin membunuhmu kini bertambah satu. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, umpatannya barusan terus berdengung di telingaku seperti kaset rusak dan membuat seluruh bulu romaku kompak berdiri.

"_GOD DAMN! SEMOGA TUHAN MENGAMPUNIMU, BOCAH SETAN!"_

"_GOD DAMN! SEMOGA TUHAN MENGAMPUNIMU, BOCAH SETAN!"_

"_GOD DAMN! SEMOGA TUHAN MENGAMPUNIMU, BOCAH SETAN!"_

ARRRRRGH! AKU BISA GILA!

"NOONA! PUTAR BALIK NOONA! AKU TAK MAU KE DORM! AKU MAU MENGINAP DI APARTEMENMU SAJA..!"

Aku berteriak kesetanan dan membuat noonaku tak bisa konsentrasi dengan kemudinya. Yesung hyung yang daritadi tertidur pulas juga ikut kaget dan bangun sambil mengucek matanya. Ahra noona membawa mobil ke tepi jalan sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan pada kami bertiga.

"Anak bodoh! Kau mau kita mati tertabrak truk, HAH?" Aku menggeleng singkat lalu kembali bersikeras untuk menginap di apartemennya. Aku bahkan mulai merengek sekarang. Tapi nenek sihir cantik itu tetap saja menolak. Huwee bagaimana ini? Sungguh, aku belum mau mati diinjak kuda!

"Kalau aku menyimpanmu di apartemenku, bagaimana nasib Yesung nanti?"

Merasa disebut namanya, namja yang baru bangun itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa mengantarnya ke dorm setelah menurunkanku di apartemenmu.."

Aku merengek dan memasang wajah se-memelas mungkin. Percuma sekamar dengan si raja Aegyo selama bertahun-tahun kalau ilmunya tak bisa terserap sedikitpun olehku.

"KAU PIKIR AKU SUPIRMU? SEENAKNYA SAJA MENYURUH ORANG BOLAK-BALIK SEPERTI ITU!"

GAGAL! Aegyo mentah dariku tak akan bisa berpengaruh sedikitpun. Malah bentakan dahsyatnya barusan-lah yang berhasil membuatku bungkam dan pasrah saja kemanapun dia membawaku pergi.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, Ahra noona langsung pergi tanpa sempat mampir dulu ke dalam karena katanya ia sedang sangat sibuk hari ini. Aku melenggangkan kakiku masuk dengan kadar semangat 0%. Baru saja memasuki wilayah ruang tamu, aku mulai merasakan hawa tak enak menguar di sekeliling tubuhku. Mataku menjelajah ruangan ini dan menangkap beberapa sosok yang memasang wajah yang –bagiku- sama menakutkannya. Donghae, Wookie, Leeteuk, Siwon, Eunhyuk, dan Oh, bahkan ada Sungmin hyung juga disini. Saat bertemu pandang dengan Siwon hyung, rasa bersalah mulai menggerayangiku hingga membuatku tertunduk takut melihatnya. Tapi, saat menatap Eunhyuk hyung yang sedang ikutan memelototiku, mataku langsung berkilat marah dan membuatnya meringsut ke belakang tubuh ikan hyung. Yaa! Hyukjae-ah. Kau masih punya urusan pribadi denganku nanti! Sekarang saatnya aku mengisi kembali tenagaku sampai penuh agar bisa menyelesaikan semuanya denganmu!

Tanpa menghiraukan mereka lebih lanjut, aku bergegas menuju dapur. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, jantungku serasa berhenti saat suara Sungmin hyung memanggilku dengan cara yang tak biasa.

"Kyuhyun-ah, duduk disini dulu sebentar. Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan.."

Aku menggeleng lemah dan meminta agar bicaranya ditunda dulu sampai aku selesai makan dan tidur. Tapi mereka kompak menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan Sungmin hyung meraih tubuhku dan menggiringku agar mau duduk tenang di sofa. Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku kalau sampai nanti maknae kalian pingsan disini. Aku menatap iri kearah Yesung hyung yang sedang berjalan lurus ke kamarnya untuk menemui sang kasur tercinta. Hiks, bahagianya jadi kau, hyung!

Semua mata kembali menatapku tajam.

''Kyuhyun-ah, aku sudah mendengar cerita dari semua korbanmu hari ini.." Aku berjengit kaget, korban katanya? Dia pikir aku pembunuh? Pemilihan katanya itu benar-benar berlebihan. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam, menunggu dengan sabar sampai giliranku untuk bicara tiba.

"Menurutku kau sangat keterlaluan, Kyu.. Siwonie bahkan harus menunggu berjam-jam di bandara." Ucapan namja manis di depanku barusan serempak diamini oleh anggukan kepala dari hyung-hyungku yang lain. Dan hal ini membuatku sedikit gerah untuk sekedar membela diri.

"YAA! Menunggu selama tiga jam di bandara yang nyaman seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan apa yang kualami dengan Yesung hyung hari ini! Kami terjebak dalam bis yang panas dengan berpuluh-puluh fans anarkis yang hampir membuat kami gila. Kalian lihat ini.. ini.." Aku menunjukkan beberapa bekas cakaran tadi ke hadapan mereka yang terperangah sesaat mendengar semburanku.

"Tapi kalian tidak mau mengerti dan tetap saja menyidangku tanpa peduli badanku yang sudah seperti mau lepas semua sekarang. Sudahlah, langsung saja pada intinya, kalian mau apa? Saat ini aku benar-benar lapar dan butuh istirahat.." Kini mataku sempurna berair. Mereka masih diam dan sepertinya tersentuh dengan ceritaku barusan. Tak lama kemudian, Ryeowook hyung mulai bangkit dari bangkunya dan beranjak ke dapur. Ia bilang mau membuatkanku ramyeon dua porsi sekaligus dan itu membuatku bersorak bahagia dalam hati. Menyusul kemudian Sungmin hyung yang menggengam tanganku hati-hati serta menggiring tubuh lemasku ke kamar kami.

"Sidangnya bisa kita lanjutkan nanti kan? Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Biarkan dia tidur sebentar ya? Agar luka-luka ditangannya bisa sekalian kuobati nanti.."

"Ne, Sungmin-ah.. Pastikan ia beristirahat dengan baik ya.." Semua kepala memasang wajah bersalahnya saat melihatku berjalan gontai kearah kamar. Ommo, aku senang sekali sekarang. Cukup dengan melebih-lebihkan situasi maka semua akan berjalan kembali dengan normal, bahkan mereka jadi lebih perhatian terhadapku. _See? _Aku membalikkan keadaan segenting tadi semudah membalikkan telapak tangan Wookie hyung yang kurus. Huahaha~ aku memang _maknae on top _nomer satu se-Korea raya.

TBC

**Cuplikan chapter depan:**

"**Kyu, ada baiknya kalau kau minta maaf sama hyung-hyungmu yang sudah kau bohongi.." Sungmin hyung berujar lembut sambil mengoleskan bekas cakaran ditanganku dengan kapas bermandikan obat merah.**

"**Aku sudah minta maaf, hyung.."**

"**Tapi kau tidak tulus, kyu.."**

"**Aku sudah sangat tulus, hyung!"**

"**AISH! MINTA MAAF SAJA SULIT SEKALI SIH!"**

"**HAIYAAAH, APPO HYUUUNG! JANGAN DITEKAN SEPERTI ITUUU~!"**

**.**

_**Annyeoong, Gimana kelanjutannya menurut kalian? Kepanjangankah? Garingkah? Huweeee asli author lagi galau abis gara-gara tugas yang menggunung. Dari kegalauan itu akhirnya lahirlah the most gaje chapter ini. Ohiya, untuk para KMS yang udah review kemarin, miaaaan banget ya KyuMin momentnya di-delay jadi chapter depan. Soalnya aku gatau kalo kelanjutan dari kisah Kyuhyun di dalem bis bakalan sepanjang ini. Sekali lagi, mian yaak d^^b**_

_**Lastly, mind to review?**_

_**Jujur, giraaaang banget rasanya kalo lagi bacain review tuh. Bisa sampe senyum-senyum sendiri malah *halah**_

_**Oke, once again,**_

_**Di review yaaaaa :)))))**_

_**~thanKYU~**_

_**BIG BIG BIG thanks to:**_

_**farchanie01|Osoichan-says|kyuties|cottoncandyme|Choi Sung Mi|lilinkecil|Cloud'yeppa|Blackyuline|cloud3024|Dinda|Evilkyu Vee|Anak kyuwook|KyuMinChagiii|Lee EunGun|Just Fullmoon|JiYoo861015|PumpkinKyu|giThaCloudie|fishyfishylove|NadKyuMin|Gyurievil|Kyuminjoong|Schagarin|Nagi–AoFujisaki-SPAzell|**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary : Hari pembalasan bagi Cho Kyuhyun telah tiba. Bahkan Sungmin hyungnya juga ikut ambil bagian dalam membuatnya merana dihari itu. Kyumin moment for this last chap. RnR yaaa! n,n**

~~ CHAPTER 4 – LAST CHAPTER ~~

Sungmin pov

"Aigooo.. Aigooo.."

"Aish.. pelan-pelan hyung.."

"Ommo, sakit sekali.. huweee sakit hyuuung~~~"

Aku mendelik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menangisi nasib tangannya yang tergores sana-sini. Aigoo, bagaimana bisa dia merengek terus-terusan begitu sedangkan aku sudah mencoba selembut mungkin saat mengusap lukanya. Dasar bayi besar! Aku heran pada diriku sendiri, menguap kemana amarahku yang begitu besar beberapa menit yang lalu? Kenapa tahu-tahu aku sudah terjebak di kamar dengan telinga hampir lepas karena mendengar rengekannya yang seperti orang sekarat itu? Baiklah, di satu sisi aku memang tidak sampai hati melihat tampang Kyuhyun yang biasanya dihiasi seringai ala setan mendadak berubah jadi se-memprihatinkan tadi. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga mau _dongsaeng_ku ini minta maaf pada semua member yang terkena ulahnya. Rasanya ingin sekali memberinya pelajaran dan membuatnya berpikir ulang kalau mau mengerjai kami lain kali. Tapi apa mungkin bisa? Lalu bagaimana caranya? Aish, kepalaku benar-benar kosong sekarang.

"Hyung, obat merahnya berantakan kemana-mana.."

Yak, tanpa sadar aku malah melamun. Luka Kyuhyun cuma bertebaran di bagian atas tangannya tapi aku malah mengoles obat merah sampai hampir ke bagian siku. Tau begitu sekalian saja aku poles seluruh wajahnya pakai obat merah ini.

"Apa masih sakit, Kyu?" Tanyaku retoris, Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sepertinya dagingku sampai menyangkut di kuku-kuku mereka saking dalamnya tercakar.."

Aigoo.. Aigoo..

Sungguh, kalau di atas dunia ini ada kontes pemilihan "Raja Berlebihan" dan Kyuhyun ikut di dalamnya, dia pasti langsung keluar sebagai juara satu.

CKLEK

Ryeowook masuk dengan semangkuk ramyun panas, dan disambut hangat oleh mata berbinar-binar milik Kyuhyun. Aku menyudahi aktivitas _mari-mengoles-tangan-Kyuhyun_ untuk membiarkan anak itu makan. Tapi bukannya menyambar mangkuk besar itu, Kyuhyun malah terlihat cemberut. Oh, mau apalagi dia sekarang? Ryeowook tampak tak peduli dan langsung melenggang keluar kamar setelah meletakkan mangkuk penuh asap itu ke atas meja di samping kasur kami. Pasti anak itu mau mengurus Yesung hyung juga sekarang.

"Kenapa lagi, Kyu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau tanganku mandi obat merah begini?"

"Lalu aku harus menyuapimu, begitu?"

Kyuhyun mulai _nyengir _kuda. Mukanya jadi lima kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, hehehe.."

Aku menghela napas berat dan mulai menyuapinya. Bayi besar di depanku kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kurasa sekarang tinggal menunggu moment yang tepat untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun minta maaf ke korban-korbannya. Semoga saja hati anak ini bisa melunak. Ya, semoga.

Setelah selesai urusan dengan semangkuk besar ramyun, aku kembali berurusan dengan kapas dan obat merah dan kini giliran tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang kutangani. Kondisi anak ini sepertinya sudah mulai membaik, dia bahkan sudah bisa bercerita –dengan penuh emosi- tentang dendamnya ke Hyukjae soal hasut-menghasut Leeteuk hyung. Sepertinya setelah ini akan ada perang dunia ketiga di dorm kami. Tapi, mana aku peduli masalah itu? Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana memulai pembicaraan tentang acara minta-meminta maaf yang sepertinya sangat dihindarinya. Fiuh, mungkin sekarang waktunya.

"Kyu, ada baiknya kalau kau minta maaf sama hyung-hyungmu yang sudah kau bohongi.." Aku mulai berujar lembut untuk meraih hatinya yang sekeras batu ginjal. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengantisipasi apapun reaksinya nanti. Dan benar saja dugaanku, dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, hyung.."

"Tapi kau tidak tulus, kyu.."

"Aku sudah sangat tulus, hyung!"

"AISH! MINTA MAAF SAJA SULIT SEKALI SIH!"

"HAIYAAAH, APPO HYUUUNG! JANGAN DITEKAN SEPERTI ITUUU~!"

Aku emosi, kepalaku sepertinya mulai berasap sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku menekan luka di tangannya dengan sepenuh jiwa sampai dia meringis kesakitan lalu melompat dari kasur dan berlari kabur entah kemana. Aish! Dasar bocah nakal, bukannya menurut malah melarikan diri. Kalau biasanya aku membiarkan sifat kekanakkannya begitu saja, kali ini ceritanya akan berbeda. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun harus mengubah sifat jelek mendarah dagingnya itu mulai dari sekarang.

Kyuhyun pov

Sungmin hyungku yang manis berubah jadi sangat mengerikan barusan. Ommo, aku harus lari kemana sekarang? Ke kamar Siwon hyung? Ish, itu sih sama saja aku mengantarkan nyawaku sendiri untuk segera dihabisinya. Andwaeyoo.. Aku mulai melirik kamar-kamar dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar, dan gotcha! Kamar monyet hyung lah yang mendadak terlihat sangat berkilauan di mataku. Dengan tergesa aku segera melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sedang kosong itu lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

"YAA! Mau apa kau di dalam kamarku?"

Hyukjae hyung yang baru sadar kalau kamarnya sedang dalam kondisi bahaya mulai menggedor pintunya dengan keras.

"Aku pinjam kamarmu sebentar, hyung. Anggap saja sebagai bayaran karena kau sudah menghasut Leeteuk hyung waktu kutelepon tadi siang!"

"Eh? Kau marah karena masalah itu? Aku malah sudah lupa perkaranya. Hufhh.. Ya sudah kalau begitu pakai saja kamarku asal jangan berantakan ya.."

AP-PHAA DDI-DIA BI-LAANG?

Kenapa menanggapinya se-ringan itu? Apa dia tidak berpikir apa jadinya nasibku dan Yesung hyung kalau saja mobil Ahra noona tidak kebetulan lewat saat itu? Apa dia tidak berpikir kalau aku bahkan hampir mati dicium mobil noonaku sendiri. Selain itu apa dia tidak berpikir kalau.. kalau.. ah, memangnya sejak kapan monyet hepatitis itu mau berpikir? Aku sampai lupa kalau kepalanya sudah tak ada isinya sejak lama.

Aku melirik seisi kamar yang tingkat kerapihannya ini sangat berlebihan untuk ukuran kamar pria; hampir tidak ada barang yang berceceran, semua terorganisir di tempatnya masing-masing. Aku sampai tidak tega kalau harus menghancurkan semuanya, lagipula aku juga bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Selain itu, kalau hal itu kulakukan, pasti hanya akan menambah murka hyung-hyungku yang lain karena kera itu akan mengadu sambil tersedu-sedu di hadapan mereka nantinya. Sungguh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding disko. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku putuskan untuk tidur saja.

Baru saja selesai memposisikan tubuh jenjangku di atas kasur Hyukjae hyung, tiba-tiba pintu kamar kembali diketuk. Aish, menyebalkan!

"Kyu, buka pintunya!"

Aku tahu benar suara ini. Sungmin hyung pasti mau menyuruhku minta maaf lagi. Padahal tadi kan sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah minta maaf ke mereka tapi dengan sok tahunya dia malah bilang aku tidak tulus. Memangnya apa perlu aku berlutut sambil memasang wajah anak anjing minta dielus seperti tadi untuk menandakan bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang sangat tulus minta maaf? Lagipula aku kan cuma main-main, apa perlu ditanggapi seserius ini? Berlebihan sekali dia.

Duk.. Dukk.. Dukk..

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar semakin keras. Aku mulai bangkit dari kasur dan menahan pintu dengan punggungku untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku hanya takut kalau dia sampai nekat mendobrak pintu tak berdosa ini saking kesalnya dengan tingkahku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, buka pintunya dan cepat keluar!"

Hening, aku bahkan tak berani bersuara untuk sekedar menanggapinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sebagai mamalia berkeping dua setidaknya bersikaplah sedikit lebih jantan! Aku tau kau sedang mendengarku Cho Kyuhyun!"

DDOOK.. DDOOOK.. DDOOOK..

Ommo, dia bilang apa barusan? Mamalia berkeping dua? Kenapa pemilihan katanya terdengar begitu menggelikan di telingaku? Aku tidak tahu kalau Sungmin hyung sebegitu terobsesinya dengan istilah-istilah biologi yang biasa ia dapatkan saat SMA dulu.

"Cepat keluar dan minta maaf pada hyungdeul mu!"

Mendengar perintah siluman kelinci manis di balik pintu ini membuatku bergidik ketakutan. Tapi biarlah, bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau berkepala lembek. Aku akan tetap pada pendirianku. Kita lihat saja sejauh mana perjuangan Lee Sungmin yang sedang kesal setengah mati ini.

"Shireo, hyung! Aku kan sudah melakukannya."

Akhirnya mulutku mau memproduksi beberapa patah kata barusan. Tapi setelah itu aku kembali diam menunggu reaksinya. Dia pasti sangat ingin merajamku sekarang. Dengusan napasnya bahkan masih bisa kudengar walau samar-samar.

"Buka sekarang atau.."

"TIDAK MAUUUU!"

"AISH! MENJENGKELKAN SEKALI ANAK INI!"

BRAAKKK!

Mendadak telingaku berdengung.

Bayangkan saja, kepalaku masih menempel sempurna pada pintu sialan ini saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantamnya dari luar dengan luar biasa keras. Entah alat apa yang dipakai Sungmin hyung, bisa jadi kursi atau benda berat lainnya. Tapi kalau tadi ia nekat menggunakan tangannya, aku jamin pasti akan terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

Suasana hening.

Aku yang masih mengusap daun telingaku mendadak bingung karena tak terdengar suara apapun lagi dari luar sana. Apa mungkin siluman kelinci itu menyerah dan akhirnya pergi? Atau jangan-jangan dia malah sedang mencari pisau dapur untuk menancapkannya ke pintu sampai tembus kena kepalaku? Ommo, berpikir apa aku barusan? Sejak kapan imajinasiku jadi terlalu liar begini? Mengerikan.

Kyuhyun pov end

Hyukjae yang sedang berada di ruang TV mendengar gebrakan keras dari arah kamarnya. Dengan segera ia berlari untuk memastikan bahwa pintu kamarnya masih baik-baik saja dan tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah disana. Tapi saat sampai di depan kamarnya, sepasang mata kenari itu menangkap sosok hyung kesayangannya sedang meringis kesakitan sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ia pun langsung menghampiri Sungmin hyungnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Hyukjae sambil memasang wajah angker, seolah ia siap memaki sang biang kerok yang sudah membuat tangan kecilnya terasa kebas itu sampai mulutnya berbusa. Tetapi baru saja setengah senti terbuka, jari telunjuk Hyukjae sudah mendarat di depan bibirnya –isyarat agar ia diam.

"Mendadak aku dapat ide bagus. Hyung, bisakah kau pura-pura menangis? Beraktinglah se-meyakinkan mungkin." Lirih Hyukjae, tapi Sungmin tak menyahut. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau pemuda itu sedang kebingungan.

"Sudah, menangis saja yang keras!"

"Huweeeeeeeeeee~~"

Sungmin yang sebelumnya memang sudah sesak karena menahan kesal dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan air mata. Mata kelincinya melirik Hyukjae,yang mengisyaratkan kepadanya agar menangis lebih keras. Hash, monyet ini mau apa sebenarnya?

"~~~"

Hyukjae menyeringai puas. Sekarang waktunya mengurus iblis kesasar yang sedang menyatroni kamarnya yang malang.

"Astaga, Sungmin hyuuung.. ULJJIMA HYUUUNG.. ULJJIMAA~ Bilang padaku apa yang membuatmu MENANGIS?"

Hyukjae sengaja memberi penekanan pada beberapa kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Berharap sang _maknae_ yang punya gangguan telinga di dalam sana bisa mendengarnya. Tapi tanpa Hyukjae sadari, di belakangnya Sungmin sudah bersiap memukul kepalanya dengan sendal.

PLAK!

Hyukjae mengaduh kesakitan. Sedangkan Sungmin masih merengut kesal.

"Tadi kau suruh aku menangis, sekarang seenaknya saja menyuruhku berhen-"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae membungkam mulut hyungnya dengan sekali gerakan. Lalu ia menginstruksikan agar Sungmin meminjam kamar Siwon dulu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Sungmin menggeleng lalu kemudian menggigit tangan Hyukjae yang masih menempel di mulutnya, dan sukses membuat Hyukjae memekik tertahan. Pertengkaran dua anak manusia ini seketika berhenti saat mendengar suara kunci yang dibuka.

"Ming hyung? Gwaenchana?" Ternyata suara Kyuhyun dari dalam lah yang menginterupsi mereka.

Dengan gerakan kepala, Hyukjae menyuruh agar Sungmin cepat enyah dari depan kamarnya. Walaunpun ragu, nyatanya Sungmin mengikuti instruksi Hyukjae dengan cepat. Setelah Sungmin pergi, Hyukjae langsung menarik gagang pintunya dengan sekuat tenaga, menahan agar pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka oleh Kyuhyun.

"YAA! Kenapa pintu bodoh ini tidak bisa dibuka?"

Hyukjae terkikik pelan. Tak ia hiraukan racauan Kyuhyun yang masih memaki pintu ini sambil menariknya sekuat tenaga. Donghae yang kebetulan lewat melempar pandangan bertanya-tanya ke arah Hyukjae. Sesaat kemudian ikan Mokpo itu langsung mendapat jawabannya saat mendengar kicauan Kyuhyun yang masih berlanjut dari dalam. Dengan antusias, Donghae langsung mengambil posisi tepat di belakang Hyukjae, membantunya dengan menimpa tangan Hyukjae dengan tangannya sendiri dan kemudian bersama-sama menahan pintu tersebut. Siwon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi pun dibuat heran saat melihat duo HaeHyuk sedang bertumpukan sambil menarik pintu.

"HAIYAAAH! Pintu jahanam! Menjengkelkan sekali kau!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Siwon sadar akan situasi ini dan menambah formasi penjagaan pintu itu dengan tubuhnya. Mungkin kalau ada reporter yang meliput kejadian ini, seluruh dunia akan semakin tahu jelas betapa empat dimensinya kehidupan member Super Junior di balik layar. Lihat saja, tiga namja berotot yang sedang bertumpuk ria di depan pintu, terlihat sangat idiot, bukan?

Sementara di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun terus saja berusaha membuka pintu sambil mengumpat kasar. Sungguh, ia sudah amat-sangat jengah dengan pintu tolol yang sempat ia jadikan tameng tadi. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah keluar dari kamar ini dan melihat Sungmin hyungnya yang –menurut si monyet rumpi bilang- sedang menangis tadi. Sejujurnya hal ini sangat sulit ia percaya. Mengingat Sungmin yang ia tahu adalah orang yang sangat jarang menangis. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat berpikir kalau kelenjar air mata _hyung_ kesayangannya itu sudah mengalami kerusakan, atau malah Sungmin sendiri sudah lupa cara menangis itu bagaimana. Tetapi, ia yakin sekali kalau isakan yang ia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu itu berasal dari Sungmin. Dan itu membuat rasa bersalah menggerayangi seluruh badannya. Entah dapat tenaga dari mana, Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat untuk menarik pintu di depannya.

Kyuhyun menyiapkan tenaga penuh dan menggenggam gagang pintu sialan yang telah membuatnya berkeringat. Ia pun menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan eh? Pintu yang tadinya terasa sangat berat untuk ditarik itu mendadak jadi ringan sekali. Oh, ternyata trio berotot didepan kamar secara serempak melepaskan pegangan mereka pada pintu tersebut dan membuat muka Kyuhyun sukses menghantam badan pintu dengan keras. Kejadian naas tersebut diakhiri dengan terjungkalnya Kyuhyun ke belakang dengan bokong yang hampir retak karena mencium lantai kamar Hyukjae nan dingin.

JDDUKKK.

BRUUUGHHH!

"HAIYAAAH! SIALAN! SAKIIITTT SEKALIIII!" Tangan kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun mengusap muka dan bokongnya secara bersamaan sambil terus mengumpat.

Sedangkan Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Siwon langsung kabur ke ruang TV dengan kecepatan cahaya. Disana mereka langsung terpingkal hebat sampai rasanya perut mereka mau meledak.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~"

"Pasti tadi sangat sakit!"

"Bisa-bisa wajah tampannya hijrah ke pintu kamarku!"

"Lalu mukanya sendiri jadi rata sekarang.."

"HUAHAHAHA~~"

XD

Kyuhyun pov

Dongkol, sakit, marah, dan lega. Setidaknya itulah deskripsi yang menggambarkan kondisiku saat ini. Aku yang masih mengompres dahi dan hidung merahku hanya bisa cemberut saat mendengarkan cerita yang sebenarnya dari mulut Monyet hyung yang ceriwis itu. Belum lagi saat melihat ekspresi bahagia dari para hyungku yang lain, bagaimana mereka tertawa lepas seolah menikmati penderitaanku. Cih, menyebalkan! Tapi syukurlah, menyangkut masalah tangisan Sungmin hyung tadi itu juga cuma sandiwara. Apa kubilang, Sungmin hyung itu memang sudah lupa cara menangis! Tapi tunggu dulu, Sungmin hyung sepertinya kelepasan saat bilang kalau itu semua adalah hasil dari akal bulus Hyukjae hyung. Aigoo, monyet itu memang benar-benar minta dipanggang!

Aku berdiri dengan muka ditekuk empat. Tinggal diam di ruangan ini dengan dikelilingi oleh jelmaan iblis seperti mereka membuat kepalaku terasa mendidih. Lebih baik aku segera mandi untuk mendinginkan sekujur tubuhku. Tapi saat aku mau mengambil baju handuk yang biasa kugunakan, benda itu sudah lenyap dari gantungan. Aku mencari punya Sungmin hyung juga tidak ada. Lalu kucari milik hyungdeul ku yang lain dan hasilnya pun nihil. Pergi kemana semua baju handuk itu?

"Hyung, semua baju handuk pada terbang kemana?"

Aku menyerah, rasanya tidak mungkin untuk puasa berbicara pada mereka karena faktanya aku memang selalu membutuhkan para abangku yang tampan itu.

Leeteuk hyung bilang kalau semua baju handuk sedang dibawa ke binatu oleh _aunty _yang biasa mengurus keperluan dorm kami. Sungmin hyung lalu memberiku sebuah handuk kecil yang hanya cukup menutupi bagian pinggul kebawah sebagai gantinya. Walaupun risih tapi kuterima saja pemberiannya itu dengan setengah hati mengingat badanku yang sudah minta diguyur semua.

Selesai mandi rasanya segar sekali. Aku pun melenggangkan kaki keluar kamar mandi ini dengan handuk sebatas pinggul. Baru selangkah di luar, seluruh tubuhku langsung disinari dengan sesuatu yang membuat mataku silau.

"Yes! DAPAAT!"

Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali dan efek silaunya hilang, mataku langsung menangkap Sungmin hyung yang sedang berjingkrak senang sambil menciumi ponsel pinknya.

Eh? chakkamanyo...

Ponsel?

Sinar tadi?

BLITZ? KAMERA?

Demi apa.. Dia memotretku yang sedang _topless _dengan rambut lepek seperti kucing habis tercebur selokan ini? Demi apa wajahnya terlihat gembira sekali seperti itu? Dan.. Demi apa? Barusan aku melihatnya menyeringai kearahku!

"Akan ku _upload _ke_ twitter!"_

Jantungku mendadak terbang. DIA BILANG APA? FOTO _TOPLESS _KU YANG SANGAT EKSKLUSIF ITU MAU DISEBARLUASKAN? Aigoo, rasanya mati jauh lebih baik. Aku pun langsung memasang wajah memprihatinkan andalanku sambil menatapnya sayu.

"Hyuung, jebaaal andwaeyoo.."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ah, aku benci ini. Aku benci Ming hyung yang sedang pura-pura acuh begini. Mataku melotot tak terima saat dia mulai mengotak-atik ponselnya itu. Aku bertaruh pasti dia sedang membuka akun twitternya sekarang. Ommo Kyuhyun-ah, statusmu masuk siaga tiga menjelang waspada sekarang.

"Hyuuung.. Kumohon jangaan~... Kalau kau _tweet_ fotoku barusan, nasib tatto kelabangku bagaimana? Kalau ketahuan orang kan memalukan hyuuuung~~"

Aku sangat jujur kalau masalah ini. Bayangkan saja bagaimana reaksi orang saat melihat jahitan bekas operasi yang melintang bebas di dadaku. Huweeee, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampanku ini. Lagipula aku kan tidak seperti Monyet dan Kuda hyung yang suka pamer badan kotak-kotak mereka ke depan publik.

"Lalala.. Aku tidak dengar, Kyuuu.."

Anak ini benar-benar menghabiskan kesabaranku. Dengan sekali lompatan aku menerjang tubuhnya hingga badan kami menumpuk jadi satu di atas kasur. Aku menindihnya, dan dia terlihat ketakutan sekarang. Tetesan air dari rambutku yang masih basah mulai berjatuhan di wajahnya.

"Hapus fotonya atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim, hyung.."

Aku sengaja merendahkan suaraku agar terdengar mengerikan. Sungmin hyung terlihat menegarkan wajahnya dan menatapku garang.

"Kau pikir aku takut?"

Lagi-lagi aku menyeringai setan.

"Demi apa kau tidak takut?"

Aku menundukkan wajahku kearahnya. Sungguh, wajah kami tidak pernah sedekat ini saat melakukan _fanservice _di _stage _manapun. Aku mulai merasa gugup sekarang, tapi demi harga diri aku harus berhasil mengenyahkan foto sialan itu.

"Demi.. Demi.. HYUKJAE-AH!"

Apa katanya? Demi Hyukjae? Apa dia sudah gila?

"Tangkap!"

M-Mwo? Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan benar saja dugaanku, di depan pintu sudah berdiri si kera sakti sambil memegang ponsel Sungmin hyung yang barusan dilemparnya karena tangannya yang bebas. Aish! Naluri monyetnya pasti kuat sekali sampai ia bisa refleks menangkap lemparan Sungmin hyung dengan jarak sejauh ini. Menyebalkaaaaan!

Aku melirik horror ke arah orang yang sedang ada di bawahku. Ia menatapku ketakutan, mungkin aura setanku sedang dalam puncaknya saat ini. Aku semakin menghilangkan jarak diantara wajah kami dan dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, bahkan kepalaku sudah mulai miring-miring sekarang.

"Kau sudah berani bermain dengan Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang rasakan akibatnya!"

GRAUUUK

Aku mengigit hidungnya! Sungmin hyung langsung melotot dan menendang perutku sampai aku terpelanting ke bawah kasur. Aigoo, malang sekali nasib bokong seksiku hari ini. Beruntung handuk kecil yang melilit di pinggulku tidak ikutan terlepas. Sumpah, sehabis ditendang perutku sakit sekali rasanya!

"Dasar Anak gila! Hyukjae-ah.. Cepat upload fotonya!" Sungmin hyung bangkit sambil mengusap hidungnya yang barusan kugigit secara ganas. Ia setengah berlari keluar dari kamar kami. Aku yang panik jadi ikutan berlari demi bisa menyusulnya, melupakan rasa sakit di bokong dan perutku yang semakin menggila.

Aku berlari ke ruang tengah, dan disana aku disambut oleh para jelmaan setan yang dengan biadabnya langsung mengerubungiku yang masih _topless_. Tidak ada celah bagiku untuk kabur kembali ke kamar. Para hyungku itu mulai membidikkan ponsel mereka sambil tertawa hebat, badanku langsung mandi sinar blitz yang membuat mataku silau. Kalian tahu? Mereka itu seperti maniak yang sedang bernafsu membidik tubuh indahku. Kalau saja aku ahli _martial arts _seperti Sungmin hyung, mereka pasti sudah kutendang satu persatu sampai ke Mars. Tapi nyatanya, aku cuma bisa memakai tanganku ini untuk menutupi badanku seadanya.

"Hiks.. Hyungdeul.. Sudah hentikaaaan!"

"_HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."_

Ckrek.. Ckrek.. Ckreekk..

"Hiks.. Hyuuung sudahlaaaaaah.. Hentikaan.. Minggirrr...!"

"_HUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA.. Kau sangat lucu, Kyuuu.."_

"_HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.."_

"SUDAH.. CUKUUUUUUP! HENTIKAAAN! Hiks.. hiks.."

"Donghae hyung, Hyukjae hyung.. Jeongmal mianhae, ne? Aku sudah banyak mengerjai kalian.."

"Ne, lain kali berpikirlah seribu kali lagi kalau mau mengerjai kami.."

"Ne.. Gomawo hyung.."

Cup.. Cup..

Disinilah aku sekarang. Setelah insiden melelahkan tadi selesai dengan tidak elitnya. Kami berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah dengan agenda utama "Permohonan Maaf Kyuhyun". Yak, terjebak di situasi mengerikan seperti tadi membuatku menangis hebat. Mungkin karena tidak tega, mereka akhirnya berhenti dan mengaku kalau mereka melakukan itu untuk memberiku pelajaran. Para hyungku itu sangat keterlaluan, kan?

"Yesungie hyung.. Wookie hyung.. Mianhae.. Wookie hyung, kau tidak akan balas dendam dengan foto itu kan?"

"Kau pikir aku sepertimu?"

"Baguslah, jeongmal gomawo hyung..!"

Cup.. Cup..

Mungkin aku terlihat menggelikan, tapi setiap permohonan maafku kepada mereka kulengkapi dengan satu kecupan singkat di pipi. Aku sangat manis, kan? Masa bodoh pada setiap ekspresi aneh yang mereka tunjukkan. Aku tidak peduli, bukannya mereka ingin punya _maknae _yang lebut dan manis?

"Wonnie hyung, mianhae soal insiden bandara tadi siang. Itu berjalan diluar rencanaku. Hehehe.. Mianhae, ne?"

Cup..

"Leeteuk hyung.. Shindong hyung.. Walau aku tak merasa punya salah apapun ke kalian, tetap saja mianhae, ne?"

Cup.. Cup..

Shindong hyung menjitak kepalaku dan protes akan permohonan maafku yang terdengar aneh. Aku hanya cengengesan menanggapinya. Dan sekarang, yang terakhir..

"Ming hyuuung.. Mianhae sudah membuat hidungmu hampir hilang.. Mianhae karena sudah merepotkanmu selama ini.. Mianhae kalau aku terlalu bersikap manja, kekanakkan... Mianhae atas segalanya.."

Tenggorokanku tercekat saat mengucapkannya. Aku baru sadar kalau Sungmin hyung pasti sangat lelah dalam menghadapi ulahku selama ini. Dengan sigap aku merengkuh badan _roomate _ku yang manis ini lalu mengecup pipinya.

Cup..

Dia mengucak rambutku sambil kemudian tersenyum. Melihat hal ini mon- maksudku Hyukjae hyung langsung protes karena tak mendapat pelukan. Aku langsung berlari menerjang tubuhnya hingga kami hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Setelah itu suara tawa langsung membahana di dorm kami.

Dari apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini, aku memetik sebuah pelajaran berharga. Sesuatu yang akan selalu kuingat dan kuterapkan di tahun-tahun berikutnya, yakni : Rencanakan sesuatunya dengan betul-betul matang dahulu sebelum mengerjai orang.

Ya, aku tak akan mau mengerjai orang dengan cara impromptu seperti hari ini. Bahkan sepertinya aku trauma berat. Hari ini memang benar-benar mimpi buruk yang mengerikan.

FIN

_AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGAAA! XD #tebargocengan_

_Aku minta maaf soal update-annya yang super ngaret ini. Maklum, aku sibuk kuliah sama tugas soalnya akhir-akhir ini. Sempet gak mood ngelanjutin juga gara-gara reviewnya gak sebanyak waktu chapter dua. Hehehe.. Tapi akhirnya kelar juga kaaan.. ^^_

_Ohiya, entah kenapa adegan maaf-maafan Kyuhyun diatas malah berasa lebaran -_- haha miaaan banget yak kalo endingnya gak memuaskan atau gimana-gimananya.. Maaaafff bangeeet..._

_Lastly, di review yaaa biar aku semangat bikin #diarianaksetan dengan kasus(?) lainnya. Buat yang udah terlanjur baca , review di chap ini juga gapapa,_

_Mendingan telat daripada gak sama sekali, kan? Hehe_

_Oke, paipaiiiiiii.._

_Sekali lagi, review yaaaaa #plak xD_


End file.
